


The Omega and the Barbarian

by Katara93



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Psychological Torture, Torture, the rape/underage happens to a minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/pseuds/Katara93
Summary: This is an rp I (the-general-hux.tumblr.com) did with rise-of-ren.tumblr.com. It was inspired on the basic premise of hollyhark's fic, but we went in a different direction with it. Hux is an Omega prince, and was trained to be the King since his father had no other heirs. But when his mother died and his father remarried, they had an Alpha son. Hux was useless to his father then, so he was married off to the Northern prince, to strengthen their tentative peace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Comes Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312384) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



Hux and his family and the group of guards got off their horses when they saw the Northerners were in the meeting spot at the border between their lands. He was going to be given away to these barbarians like an expensive vase to keep the peace between their lands. Just because he was an Omega didn't mean he was weak, he should have been ruling his kingdom. But recently his little brother, an Alpha had been born, and his father had been all too happy to have a real heir and cast him aside. 

He was the only one in his group in white, easily marking him as the one who was to be married. He scowled at anyone who looked at him.

Kylo is accompanied by his parents, along with his own troop of men. They had made it a point to come early knowing the Southerners were particular about punctuality. He is pleased with the smaller frame of his mate along with his appearance, but is taken aback. He couldn't smell him. An unmated omega could be smelled from almost a mile away, and yet here, he smelled nothing. Not even a hint that the prince being presented to him was in fact a true Omega. He grunted, approaching the prince with narrowed eyes and leaned in close to sniff along his neck. Nothing. He pulled back with a look of offense, hand on his sword. "You think me and my people are fools? This is no Omega, and I should kill him where he stands for imposing as one!"

Hux could smell the strong scent of Alpha as the one he assumed he was intended to marry approached him. He didn't drop his scowl. "Of course I'm an Omega," Hux said in frustration. "Haven't you barbarians ever heard of suppressants?"

His father shot him a look, they were supposed to be making nice with the Northerners, but he didn't care.

Kylo kept his hand on his sword, eyeing him suspiciously as the rest of his clan took on an offensive stand at the term 'barbarian'. "I have heard nothing of them, and you will not insult my people, do you understand me?"

Hux opened his mouth to respond, but his father stepped forward before he could.

"My apologies for my son," Brendol said. "This is a strange situation for him. In my kingdom, some Omegas choose to take an herb that masks their nature so they are not molested and will not have to go through their heats until they are mated. It will not affect his fertility; I can assure you."

Kylo curled his lip in disgust at the thought of people being so... primal when presented with an unmated Omega that such action would even be needed. "I see.... Well, from here on out, he will not need them and will go through the steps to come off of them. In my kingdom, we embrace the nature of the Omega, and he has no need to hide himself." He looked back to the prince. "Especially when I mark him as mine."

Brendol nodded. "As you say. He belongs to you now; you may do as you wish with him."

Hux bristled at that, but he knew his father was right so he didn't say anything. Besides, he doubted the herb grew in the North if no one had heard of it.

The priest of Kylo's kingdom cleared his throat. "Shall we begin then, my lords?" Kylo gave a nod and the priest took his stance, placing both of his feet on either side of the border. He went on about uniting kingdoms and kinship and so forth, but all Kylo wanted to do was get this over with so that he could bring his Omega home. "And now, to unite these families, my lords may kiss." Kylo leaned in, pressing a firm kiss on his Omega's lips.

Hux reluctantly nodded and stepped forward so he was standing next to his future husband. The Alphas lips were surprisingly soft. There was cheering after they kissed from both sides, but Hux didn't acknowledge it. He shook hands with his father, hugged his stepmother, and tried to ignore his little brother but he wrapped himself around his leg so he patted him on the head. "Goodbye," he said stiffly, still not happy with his family, and walked over to his new husband.

Kylo knew his Omega wasn't pleased. He was probably forced into it and had little to say, but that was the way of the Omega. They bow. They submit. They reproduce. His own family was pleased to have a balance, both an Alpha and Omega to be on the thrones when the time came. His mother happily kissed his cheek while his father patted him on the back. He took Hux by the hand and guided him to his horse, offering to help him up before getting on himself ready to introduce him to his new home, and new life.

Hux followed Kylo, pulling his hand away and getting on the horse himself. He wasn't pleased when his husband got on behind him. Did they think he couldn't ride by himself? He bristled, but he didn't protest. He was cold, and the Prince felt warm against his back.

They rode off, navigating through the woods and small villages for a good hour before arriving into the main city. Most of the structures were made of stone and lumber and fires were lit throughout the city to keep the people warm as they went about their businesses, however, this was a special day. Before they reached the gates to the main city, men and women could be heard singing drunkenly to welcome the newlyweds. Once the gates were opened, everyone was drinking and eating and cheering, seeing the prince with his new mate. Kylo lifted both his and Hux's hand and yelled out something in his own language and ended with a hoot, earning even more of a ruckus from the crowd which was now spilling wine of the breasts of women and breaking glasses in their merriment. Kylo beamed, proud of all the mess that was made, just for him and his new husband.

Hux looked disdainfully at the drunken people below him and Kylo. He couldn't understand what Kylo said, but he got the gist of it and turned in the saddle as much as he could to glare at him. "Your people are disgusting. Let's go." He kicked the horse so it started walking again.

Kylo's smile fell and he furrowed his brow. He let the horse walk on past the crowd before grabbing the reigns and making it stop. He grabbed Hux's chin, forcing him to look at him and glared. "Those people-- my people came out to welcome you, and you dare shame them? And they aren't just my people. They're your people too and I won't have you insult them; do you understand?”

Hux glared back when his chin was grabbed. "If this is what welcoming is I want no part of it. My people are from the South, and we were right when we thought you heathens."

Kylo gasped, clearly very offended. "Heathens?! We adopted your silly religion to keep the peace over one hundred years ago and pay YOUR priests that stupid tax for the church that isn't even on our lands! And like it or not, we are married, making them your people, and among these people you will die and rot. I hope they have mercy on your corpse!" Kylo was seething at this point. "You know what? Since you think so lowly of these people who have fed and cared for the very horse you are riding on, you must not care for it either. Get off. You will walk behind us for the rest of the way to the palace. Go on. Get. Off."

Hux just glared through his little rant. "What?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly. "No. I'm not going to walk behind you like some servant. I'm a prince, and I should be treated with respect."

No? Did an Omega just tell him… no? Kylo's glare darkened. "A prince that doesn't respect his lands or people is a prince better off dead." He spoke slowly to make his point. "Now get off before I force you off."

Hux rolled his eyes. "I'm here to make peace, if you kill me it would turn out very badly for 'our people'." He looked into Kylo’s eyes for a minute before his gaze dropped, his cheeks burning. "Fine," he snapped, making sure to knee his husband in the stomach as he brought his leg over and jumped down.

Kylo grunted at the assault, but kept his composure as he watched the prince get off and trail back behind his horse before signaling for her to continue. They walked for another 20 minutes through a rather wobbly cobblestone trail to get to the palace gates. Kylo hopped off and waited for the Omega to catch up and sighed. "Look. I know this is not fun for you, but we both must live with it. Now, I can give you a pleasant life filled with anything you wanted, so long as you work with me, but disrespect and a sour mouth will only bring you more grief because I will not tolerate it. Things run differently here and I understand this, and our way of life is new to you. But this is your home, and these are your people that inherently love you for not letting them starve, and in turn, farm the food on your plate and make the blankets you sleep under. Can we come to agreement for you to at least try to be decent? It will make things so much easier for the both of us."

Hux sighed as he walked behind Kylo’s horse. His face was still flushed from embarrassment and he pulled his cloak around him to keep out the chill. "Not pleasant is an understatement," Hux said. "It's so grey here, and cold, and the people..." He shook his head. "I don't like it. But I was raised to be king, I'm not some weak Omega bitch that will roll over for you. And if you don't like what I say, too bad."

Kylo grunted in frustration. "This is exactly what I mean! I make you an offer to work with you, to help to transition so things will be easier for you and all you do is act like I'M the villain! Like I chose this!" He ran his fingers though his hair and tried to regain his composure. "If you want the respect of a future king, then you should act like one, not like some spoiled child that's not having his way. How you act is how you will be treated, and what you give is what you get." And with that, Kylo walked through the opened gate, and was met with doormen and servants that bowed as he walked by, not really caring for all the celebration and festivities that were held in honor of his marriage, and instead sought refuge in his training room where he meditated to find some sort of solution to what was no doubt a rather large problem.

"You're the villain if you try to force me to be something I'm not," Hux said angrily. "I'm sure they don't call you names when you speak your mind. But you're not an Omega."  
He paused when Kylo left, not sure if he should follow him or not. He looked angry, so he should probably let him cool down. Angry Alphas were never fun to deal with. He told one of the servants to show him where he was supposed to be, and she led him into a large banquet hall where there were more rowdy drunks, great. He told the servant he wasn't hungry and was tired and to take him to his room, which was a lie. He was tired but he was starving. But he wasn't going to deal with those drunks to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo unfortunately came up with no solution other than holding firm to his word, and treating the Prince based on his actions. He sighed and went to what was now their shared chambers and was shocked to already find Hux in there. "I take it the banquet wasn't to your tastes?"

Hux looked at Kylo as he walked in. "More drunken people? No thanks."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "You speak as if your own people don't drink a bit too much in merriment. I've been to the South, and from what I witnessed they quite enjoy their sparkling wines and leisure in the sunlight. Why show such disdain for the people that are happy to see you? It's not like they are like this every day. They only wish to celebrate, and really, I was hoping to celebrate with you."

Hux didn't deny that his people could also get drunk. Usually not this drunk, though. "And yet you're here and not looking in the banquet hall," he pointed out, but then sighed in defeat. He was hungry, and a drink would probably make this easier. "Fine. Let's go."

Kylo couldn't help but to smile as he led Hux back out to the banquet where the noblemen and women were talking and eating and dancing, but began to cheer as they made their appearance. 

A friend of Kylo's approached them handing them both a sweet honey wine. He spoke in his native tongue. "You two couldn't wait for the consummation to get down to it, eh? Well I can't blame you." He turned to Hux looking him up and down. "He's such a pretty little thing. I bet you can't wait to eat him up!" 

Kylo snorted. "Go get your own Omega to dote over, this one is mine and he's already a handful." They both laughed and parted ways. Kylo took a sip of wine and turned back to his husband. "Are you hungry? I can have someone make you a plate."

Hux glared at the people cheering, and at the man, an Alpha by the smell, that approached. He took the wine, though, and raised his eyebrows in appreciation at the taste. When the other Alpha had gone, Hux turned his glare on Kylo. "I know you're talking about me, and I would appreciate it if you would do it in the Common Tongue, or at least wait until I'm gone."

"He doesn't speak it. Either way he was just commenting on how cute you were and teasing about the consummation, but nothing too vulgar. Now go eat, drink and get to know your new court. They're all very eager to meet you. I have to go talk to Mother about a few things…."

Hux frowned but nodded. He had hoped Kylo would be with him to introduce him and translate for him if needed. Still, he wandered into the crowd, his gaze still cold so very few people approached him, which he was fine with.

Kylo found his mother making small talk with someone from court whom he forgot the name of. When she saw the look on his face, she immediately dismissed the man and approached her son. "My dear boy, why the sour face on the evening of your wedding? Where's Prince Armitage?" 

"Mother, he hates me! He does very little to cooperate, and is nothing an Omega is supposed to be! I thought I was going to get someone sweet and obedient and aware of their position! He doesn't even smell like an Omega because of that stupid herb! Everything I say seems to offend him and he has the optimism of a rock! What am I supposed to do with him?" 

The queen sighed, cupping her son's face. "Oh, Ben…. You have to remember that he was raised to be a king. This was thrown onto him, probably out of nowhere, knowing Brendol, and his mood is how he's coping. You have to be patient. Perhaps even seduce him tonight. Show him the perks of being an Omega to a Solo Alpha. I know your father was-" 

"Mother!" Kylo made a face, not waiting to know any more information. 

The queen chuckled and patted his arm. "Just be patient. He'll come around. Now go. Enjoy your party dear." 

Kylo smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "You're right. Thank you." And with that he went to find his husband, with a new found hope that this could work.

Hux had a servant bring him some food, and he stood in the corner to eat it. At least it was warm in here, even though it reeked of sweat and wine. That sort of reminded him of home, though, so he didn't mind too much.

Kylo found him eating in the corner, a bit disappointed he wasn't mingling. He went to his husband's side, doing his best to approach him carefully. "You know, your eyes couldn't be a prettier shade of green, but twisting them into a glare like that makes you almost unapproachable." He smiled, hoping that the Prince would be amused at his attempt at jesting and mild flirtation.

Hux looked over when Kylo walked up next to him. He stared at him for a minute before looking back to his plate. "That's the plan," he said, before taking a bite.

Kylo sighed. Okay, come on, try again. He noticed the smallest amount of sauce had found its way on the corner of the Prince’s mouth. He seized the opportunity and grabbed a napkin from the nearby table, and gently wiped it away. "There. If you're going to be unapproachable, you should at least be pristine while doing so." He hoped, more than anything that Hux saw he was trying.

Hux stared at him again, his expression unreadable. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Kylo? There's no need, really. I'll let you mate with me and breed me. I know that's what I'm here for, that that's all I'm good for." He said this last part bitterly and jabbed his fork into the meat on his plate.

Kylo furrowed his brow. Granted, Hux wasn't wrong as most royal Omegas were kept as submissive bed warmers and arm candy and nurturers, but his body wasn't all he was good for. "Hey, don't say that. You're more than a few holes and a baby producer. When I'm King I'll want your opinions and views and strategies. You'll be well taken care of and will be free to do whatever you please so long as it falls within reasonable boundaries. You're not a prisoner, Armitage…."

Hux raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "Right. I'm sure your people would love an Omega foreigner advising their King." He handed his plate off to a passing servant. "I'm done eating; I'm going back to my room now." He walked away, not waiting to see if Kylo would follow or not.

Kylo rolled his eyes and let out and exasperated sigh. Hux was missing the point. He followed after announcing he was heading in or the night, which made a few people whistle and hoot after him, knowing that it meant the consummation was to begin soon. He went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes locked on his Omega as he approached him. "Does this mean you're ready to finalize our marriage?"

Hux gritted his teeth at the whistles, but tried to ignore them and kept walking. He sighed. "I'll never be ready, but I suppose we have to."

He cupped Hux's face in his hands. "I'll be gentle with you…." He kissed both of Hux's cheeks, down his jaw and to his neck. He was really disappointed that he wasn't able to even smell the scent of his Omega on their wedding night, but he figured that would change once he was off of those suppressants. He guided Hux over to the bed before starting to mess with the buttons of his white wedding robes, eager to get him completely stripped.

Hux was a little nervous about this part, so he was glad for the reassurance. The kisses were nice, and he let Kylo undo his buttons, running his hands up and down the Alpha’s back and exploring his planes and angles.

Kylo hummed at the contact, feeling better that Hux wasn't ridged and rushing to get this over with. He stripped him out of his robes and laid him down on the bed, trailing kisses down his body, pausing when he got to the hem of his pants. "I'll take good care of you, Omega. Do you trust me on that?"

Hux felt a little insecure when he was stripped, but Kylo didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with his body. He let out breathy noises of pleasure at the kisses, feeling himself distracted from his insecurity. He nodded.

"You're beautiful." Kylo swiped his tongue up Hux's torso, and placed a string of kisses along his collar bone and traced his fingers down his sides. He furrowed his brow at the boots that would inevitably get in the way and quickly pulled them off before going for Hux's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear in one motion. Kylo ran his hand down his chest as he loomed over him. "What do you want, my dear Omega?"

Hux blushed a little at the compliment. He shuddered when Kylo licked him. He didn't know if that was normal or not but it felt amazing and he could feel himself hardening and slick starting to form inside of him. "I want to go home, and never see these godforsaken lands again. But I'll settle for you mating me."

Kylo chuckled and pulled back a bit to pull off his shirt, resettling in between the Prince's legs. He trailed his finger down his hardening shaft, past his balls, and circled around the opening of his entrance. He watched the ginger's expression as pushed one finger in, looking for any signs of discomfort.

Hux’s growing erection twitched when he felt Kylo’s finger on it. The finger inside him felt strange, but not in a bad way. There was enough slick that it didn't hurt.

Kylo opened him up, and when he had three fingers inside him Hux felt like he needed more. He groaned when he felt Kylo push inside him. 

Kylo let out a breathy noise as he felt Hux’s wet heat around his cock. It was perfect. He went slowly, not wanting to hurt Hux, and slowly increased his pace.

Hux arched his back and let out a moan when he felt Kylo hit something inside him that sent sparks through him. “Oh, god, right there!”

Kylo hit that spot again and again, and Hux could feel something hitting his rim. "Oh, Kylo, I'm going to come!" he warned, before he came with a loud cry of pleasure.

Kylo kissed Hux as he came, his knot inflating and trapping his cum inside. “That was perfect. You were perfect.”

Hux was exhausted, and he smiled wearily as he shifted to get more comfortable.

When Kylo’s knot finally deflated, he could see that Hux was asleep. He kissed his forehead as he pulled out gently, and fell asleep beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo awoke to a knock on his door. He grumbled and pulled the blankets over his head, not wanting to be bothered, only to hear the door open and footsteps enter his chambers. He pulled the blanket down to see a rather red faced servant. "Good morning your highness. The Queen is expecting you both at breakfast this morning and has sent me to get you both prepared." 

Kylo sighed and pulled back the blankets completely, lifting his arms above his head as he stretched with a yawn. "Fetch us a pitcher of water and run the baths. And make sure they are actually hot this time, Mitaka." He flopped back down on the bed, thinking this would give him at least 5 more minutes to rest.

Hux wasn't sure where he was where he was at first when he woke up to a knock. Then he remembered. He sat up and winced slightly. He was still sore from last night. 

"Morning," he muttered to Kylo.

Kylo looked over and smiled. "Morning, husband. How did you sleep?"

Hux grimaced. He didn't like that word, even though it was true. He didn't want to be Kylo’s husband.

"All right. My ass is sore though."

"I'm having a servant run us a hot bath. That and some ointment should help. You're going to need it because we will be taking you into town today." 

The servant knocked again before entering, with two cups and a pitcher of water, setting them on the stand beside the bed. "Your bath has been run, sir." 

Kylo nodded and waved the servant away as he poured himself a glass, and then one for Hux, offering with a smile. He would try to be a bit nicer to him today. Maybe he would see that being his husband wouldn't be so bad.

"A bath sounds amazing," Hux said with a longing sigh. "And why are we going into town?" He really had no desire to interact with the people here.

Hux took the glass and drank it slowly, not returning his smile.

"The people want to meet you, sober, this time. They insisted on hosting a festival of sorts so you could see what our kingdom had to offer, and they could thank you for joining forces. They know with our union, we will be strong and will fight, together. They had been planning this since our engagement was announced, so be nice to them."

Hux grimaced again. "I have to interact with the common folk? Can't you just tell them I'm sick, or tired from my journey or something?"

Kylo narrowed his eyes, slamming his cup on the nightstand. "Are you fucking kidding me? What part of 'they had been planning this since our engagement' did you not get? They put countless weeks arranging this, not for me, not for the King and Queen, but for you. Is compassion for your people not a thing in the South, or were you all born with your nose in the air and sticks up your ass?"

Hux huffed in annoyance. "All right, fine. I get it, this is important to the peasants. I'll go. But I can't promise to be nice."

Kylo shook his head. "You are so unbelievable." With a sigh, he rose and headed for the door. "I'm going to the baths. You should go too before they get cold."

Hux stood as well, following Kylo. "Yes, I'll go with you."

Kylo walked shamelessly nude through his wing of the palace as he made the way to the baths, not really paying attention of Hux was keeping up. The baths themselves were more like pools, as they were wide and deep and built into the ground with insulated metals that kept the water warm. There was a set of steps that helped him enter the baths, and he quickly settled in his usual corner close to all the soaps, but didn't wash immediately, deciding to enjoy the warmth of the bath for a moment.

Hux didn't walk quite so shamelessly as he followed Kylo. He stepped into a different bath than Kylo as he looked around, sighing contentedly at the feeling of the hot water. "This actually isn't too bad," he said. He had half expected he'd have to bathe in a freezing creek.

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Just because we stick to the old ways doesn't mean we are completely uncivilized to the point that we don't have proper baths. We aren't savages."

"That's debatable," Hux said, but it wasn't harshly. He relaxed in the water.

Kylo grabbed a bar of soap that smelled of lavender and spice and began to wash. "And just what makes you think that you and your people are above mine?"

"We're more civilized in the South. Our people have proper houses instead of the huts yours have. Our armies have proper armor, not leather and furs. I could go on."

"If you haven't noticed, the homes are made of stone, skillfully placed so that there are no holes and cracks to keep out the cold. The people that live in huts are those on the outskirts that have either been banished from the city or choose to be there. And unlike the South, we are not battle prone from trying to conquer everyone else's land and breaking treaties. Our armor is meant for hunting, surviving the elements, and stealth. We could hear your armies from a mile away. Even so, our ways are simply different, not less than. As soon as you get your head out of your ass and realize that, the better it will be for you."

Hux opened his eyes and narrowed them at Kylo. "We did not break the treaty."

"Maybe not our treaty, but I have heard horror stories of your father not holding up his end of alliances and allegiance because he was offered a prettier penny. Like in the Southwest where your armies were supposed to be protecting them from the barbaric tribes of the mountains, but no one ever showed because the barbarians offered to split the land, and as a result, a massacre occurred and now a majority of the Southwesterners are in slavery on the barbarian's side while the section controlled by the South persecutes and tortures everyone into that awful religion that you've even forced upon us."

Hux shrugged. "Can you really blame him? If I got a better deal I would take it too. And our religion isn't awful. We're just trying to enlighten others."

"Well it's a good thing you won't be in charge then, isn't it?" Kylo huffed as he began washing his hair. "A religion with a pompous God that needs to be obeyed or else you get eternal punishment and requires payment to asshole priests is awful. At least we had a multitude of Gods everyone could relate to and worship as they pleased."

"I'm not, but my father is, and he is a much crueler man than I will ever be." He started washing his body with soap. "Yes, but God is the only God. It's not a matter of what is nicer, it's a matter of what is correct."

"Oh no, please don't tell me you're actually dedicated to that load of crap. You can't really believe that one single God can meet the needs and sympathize with each and every person. Religion is meant to be a personal journey, not a tax and a book of rules that puts stuffy old men in charge."

"It's what I grew up with, what everyone in the South grew up with."

Hux rolled his eyes. "A personal journey, really?"

"Yes. Personal. There's no umbrella reasoning as to why each individual is meant to be here. Each person has their own right and mind as to their purpose and what they contribute to the Earth. Whether it be medicine, children, food, leadership, it all comes down to each person's calling and with our Gods, you were able to call upon each divine to help you through each aspect of your life, as each held specific answers to the unknown. For instance, I chose to follow Mirikath, the divine of strength, loyalty, and everything an Alpha should be, and Sali, the Goddess of what we can't see. The unknown, or as we call it, The Force. The Force has guided me through every trial and tribunal, and it will guide me though dealing with you. Not some God that simply tells people how to live and threatens suffering."

"The Force?" Hux asked with a raised eyebrow as he washed his hair. "Sounds like a load of bullshit to me."

"And your religion IS a load of bullshit to me, and is a burden on my people. That tax is ridiculous." He got out of the tub and began to dry off as Mitaka quietly entered with a change of clothes for both of the Princes before leaving with a bow.

"Whatever you say, Alpha," Hux said, getting out and drying off as well.

Kylo began to dress with a huff. What kind of Omega was this? What kind of mate was this? Why did he have to marry him, of all people? If they had made a treaty with the kingdom of the ice lands, he could have had a beautiful Omega Prince that was full of jokes and smiles but instead he was stuck with... this…. "Hurry up. We're going to be late for breakfast."

Hux let out a sigh and got dressed quickly. He hated it here.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo let them out and went into the dining hall where the King and Queen were already seated and eating. The Queen gave a knowing smirk. "It's about time you two showed up. We're you busy enjoying the baths?" 

Kylo curled his lip in disgust at his mother's innuendo as he took the seat on the right of his father. "We bathed separately and he took forever. That's why we are late.... And will someone get me a mug of ale?" Kylo usually wasn't one to drink so early in the day, but something told him he was going to need it. 

The Queen looked to Armitage as Kylo began to fill his plate with meat, bread and gravy, peeling meat away from the bones with his hands before shoving it into his mouth. She cleared her throat, and smiled. "So, how are you enjoying the North so far? I know the people are as delighted as we are to have you here."

Hux shook his head quickly at the queen’s insinuation, glad that Kylo corrected that quickly.

Hux used the silverware to get some food onto his plate, and ate slowly with it, shooting a look of disgust at Kylo.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. But it's not home. And I’m still not used to the cold.”

"Oh, I know dear. It will never be your homeland, but we can do our best to accommodate you in any way we can, right sweetheart?" She glanced to Kylo who grunted in response and had a mouthful of bread as he reached for another piece of meat. She smacked the back of his hand making him quickly draw it back with a hiss and keep his eyes low, knowing better than to challenge her. "I trust that my son has been kind to you at the very least."

"You've already been very accommodating," Hux assured her. "But I very much doubt you can make it warmer."

Hux looked over at Kylo again. "He's been... all right."

"Only alright?" She shot Kylo a look of 'what did you do?' and he shrugged as he continued to eat. 

Leia sighed and looked back to Armitage. "The marriage is new and you two still have a lot to learn about each other. I'm sure my son just needs time to warm up to you." 

Kylo finally cut in. "Wait, what? He needs to warm up to me? Mommy, he's an ice crate of a man with the attitude of a dung covered exile!" 

Leia's eyes widened in shock. "Ben! How can you speak of your mate like that?" 

Han scoffed as he sipped his wine. "Sounds like trouble in paradise to me...." She shot him a glare that he didn't meet before turning to her son, who was still seething. 

"He doesn't want to be here and he hates me already no matter how kind I try to be! It's no wonder his kingdom didn't want him there! He can't even be a proper Omega!" This time even Han looked up in shock at the outburst, as both the King and Queen were left speechless.

Hux shot Kylo a cold look before he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm done eating." He dipped his head briefly to the king and queen before he walked out, his nails digging into his palms.

He didn't really have anywhere to go besides Kylo’s room, so he went back there, locking the door so no one could get in.

He threw himself onto the bed and glared angrily at the ceiling for a while. After a little while, he stopped feeling angry and started feeling sad. He felt tears fill his eyes and started crying.

Kylo hadn't been whipped so hard by his mother since he was a mischievous child. She pulled him to his chambers by the ear scolding him the entire way of not only how rude, cold and insolent it was, but how he needed to apologize, and how she couldn't believe he said such a thing and that he better fix things or she would have his ass on a platter at the next banquet. 

When they reached his chambers, she pulled him down to eye level. "Now you aren't leaving your wing until you resolve this. We need this alliance and I won't have you mess it up because you can't properly handle your Omega. You mated him. He's yours whether you like it or not!" She stormed out of his wing and left him in front of the door. 

He sighed and tried to open the door only to find it locked. He was tempted to just leave, but knew his mother would go through with her threat, so he swallowed and knocked. "Hux... I want to... apologize…. Please open the door."

Hux sniffed and looked at the door. "Just go away, Kylo."

He didn't really feel bad until he heard the sniffle. He didn't mean to make him cry. Great. He knocked again. "Armitage... I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just… frustrated with everything and just wanted your cooperation. What I said was out of line and uncalled for and… please let me see you so I can properly apologize."

Hux looked at the ceiling for a minute before reluctantly getting out of bed and wiping his eyes. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, looking at the ground.

Kylo immediately pulled the door open when he heard the release of the lock. Seeing his mate flushed from crying sent an urge through him. Something he only felt when he was protecting children during their hunting training. He acted on instinct and reached out, cupping the man's face and wiping his thumbs over his cheeks, wanting nothing more than to stop the tears and to not see him hurting, despite everything. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean what I said..."

"I know you meant it, because it's true. All of it is true." His voice cracked a little on the last word.

That crack almost broke Kylo's heart. "No, no... I was wrong. I mean, you don't want to be here, and you have been colder than ice since you've got here, but that has nothing to do with how you are as an Omega. My body wouldn't allow me to mate with you if it sensed you were a bad Omega. You're mine, and you'll always be mine, and I'll always be your Alpha whether we like it or not, yeah? You were perfect when I mated you and you're probably brilliant and... I didn't mean to call you an improper Omega. That's not true."

Hux nodded. They were mated, and Kylo was his Alpha now. "I don't know how to be a proper Omega; I don't even want to be a proper Omega. And... that's not fair to you. You deserve a proper mate who would want nothing more than to please you and bear your children."

"That could be you. It could be us if we gave it a shot. I just need you to work with me. You don't have to agree, and your opinions are welcome, but I need you to try. That's all I have ever asked of you. You think you can do that?"

Hux looked down again, then nodded slowly. "I guess I can try."

Kylo lifted his chin so that he was looking up at him, and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you. That's all I ask."

Hux took a deep breath when Kylo pulled back. "I'm going to wash my face."

Kylo let him go. "Are you going to be alright?"

Hux nodded, resisting the urge to bristle at the comment.

He walked over to the pitcher of water and poured some into his hands, then ran them over his face, before turning to face Kylo again. "I am hungry, though."

Kylo felt relief as things were settled. Maybe now things will go along smoothly. "I'll go to the kitchens and get you something. Do you have anything in particular you want?"

"I'd like some eggs."

Kylo nodded and turned to leave. "Eggs. Got it..." He made his way out of the room and out of the wing, giving his mother a thumbs up, signaling he had fixed things, and made his way to the kitchens to place an order for two eggs and a toasted bread roll with berry juice. The cooks got to it, finishing the meal in minutes, and handing it to the Prince on a tray along with a cloth napkin and silverware. Maybe this could show Hux that he was capable of taking care of his needs.

Hux didn't thank Kylo when he got back, it was his fault he hadn't gotten to eat much in the first place.

He just sat down at the table and started eating slowly. "If there's anything you need to do, feel free, I'll be all right by myself."

Kylo raised a brow as he watched his Omega. "We still have a festival to go to. People will be expecting us in about an hour, so make sure you're ready to go in 45 minutes."

"So soon?" Hux asked. "All right, I will. Will my clothes be chosen for me? I don't know the fashions here."

"We had a coat made for you that you'll need while we're walking around. It's too close to the dead season to go out without one, but my people could care more about you rather than what you have on. Such things are trivial up here."

Hux nodded. "Good to know."

"I'm going to tend to the horse before we head out. Do you prefer saddle or bareback?"

"Definitely a saddle," Hux said. "And don't you have servants for that?"

Kylo shrugged. "We do, but I like tending to my horses on my own. They are very smart and sweet animals that treat you well if you treat them well."

Hux looked at Kylo like he was crazy, but he nodded. "If you say so. I'll just finish up eating."

He didn't expect Hux to understand. He probably never once took the time to actually get personal with his horses, or any animal for that matter. He made his way out the room and began tending to his horse. A tall, noble Friesian that was dark as night. Kylo greeted him with a few slices of fruit and a gentle pat on his muzzle. "Hey pretty boy." Kylo fed and readied his horse and waited for Hux to come out so that they could go on and get this over with. He only hoped he would meet his people with grace and kindness instead of having his nose in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux finished his food and found the coat Kylo had been talking about. He put it on and walked down to the stables. "I'm ready. Is there anything I should know beforehand, like a certain response to a greeting?"

"Don't be afraid to touch them because they won't be afraid to touch you. It's a way of showing respect and acceptance. To deny their touch is to deny them as a person and is taken as a great insult." He got on the back of his horse and offered his hand to Hux to help him up. "And accept all the gifts. They are handmade and taken out of their own stock for free when they could have made good money from it. And for the love of the divines, smile at them. They are happy to see you, at least pretend you're happy to be there and see them too."

Hux wrinkled his nose, he really didn't want to have to touch the common folk. He would have to take a long bath after this. He accepted Kylo’s hand and got on behind him.  
"I'm not really the smiling type, but I'll try."

"They're people, Armitage, not vermin. They wash everyday like you and I and those who are sick are courteous enough to stay home." He began to ride out the palace gates and into the city where they could already hear people cheering in anticipation of their arrival.

That made him feel a little bit better. He braced himself as he heard the cheering.

As they entered the town, everyone was throwing confetti and lined up and down the streets, cheering in merriment, singing a traditional song of welcome in the Northern tongue to the new Prince. Kylo got off the horse and helped Hux down with a smile. "They sing this song for you, try to at least look like you enjoy it." It was always an honor to him to be among his people. There were the ones that made his clothes, fought alongside him in battle, hunted the meat he ate every night. He joined them in song as he tied his horse off at a nearby post and paid a guard to keep an eye on him while they enjoyed the city.

Hux arranged his features into as pleasant an expression as he could manage.

He nodded as Kylo helped him off the horse.

Once the song ended, two young girls approached the both of them, presenting them with handmade crowns made of berry branches and purple night flowers. Kylo smiled and knelt, touching both of their shoulders, a symbol of accepting them and their gifts, as he let them place the crown on his head, looking up at Hux, giving him a look that told him to do the same.

Hux knelt down on the cold ground. He couldn't really believe they were kneeling in front of commoners, but he kept his face pleasant. He touched their shoulders like Kylo did and dipped his head to accept the crown.

The girls were clearly elated that the Princes honored them with their touch and giggled as they made their way back to the people as the local bards began to play music and people began gathering their gifts and mingling about, eager for the duo to pass them in hopes of getting an opportunity to touch them and hand out their gifts. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it? Those girls were sweet."

"No, that wasn't too bad," Hux admitted. "But we shouldn't have to kneel like that."

Kylo quirked a brow. " Well they couldn't grow three feet to put them on us themselves, now could they? They were children."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Kylo offered Hux his arm as they walked as he figured they may as well try and look like a happy couple, even if they weren't one. As they walked among the people, many offered their hands and bowed, honored to be in the presence of their future Kings, along with handing out flowers, jewelry, trinkets and the sort, But Kylo wasn't going to accept them. These were gifts meant for Prince Armitage, and it was him that people wanted to touch and give their offerings to.

Hux took Kylo’s arm. He took note of what Kylo had said and touched people's hands that offered them, and he took the gifts they gave him.

Good. He was at least good at following orders. As Kylo was smiling and waving to his people, something in the air threw him off. A boy, with a soft, round face and a slim build that could be no older than 15 approached him. As he walked, he caught the attention of many as they eyed him up and down for seemingly no apparent reason. 

He was flushed in the face and was clearly sweating and couldn't seem to keep still, but even so, he smiled. "It's an honor to see you Your Majesty. I hope one day to be a strong Alpha like you and make a family of my own." 

Kylo raised a brow. The scent around this boy was a bit off to be that of an Alpha, but who was he to question it. He reached out to touch the boy's shoulder and encourage him, but the touch made the boy practically melt, and he let out a moan, inhaling the scent from Kylo's wrist. A scent that was very much not that of an Alpha's hit him and he tried to back away, but the boy had an iron grip on him as he fell to his knees. 

"What's happening to me?" One look into his eyes and it was clear. This boy was no Alpha and he was clearly going through his first heat. 

Kylo looked around quickly. "Somebody get the medic and the Keeper!" 

It was only moments before two male Betas appeared. One dressed in black robes who carried a leather bag and the other in a blue dress-like garment. The Beta in black, the medic, managed to peel the boy off of the Prince, feeling his face for his temperature and checking for other symptoms. He looked between the boy’s legs and saw slick soaking through the back of his pants. He quickly reached into the bag to fetch out a bottle, letting the boy take small sips of the liquid. "This will help you feel better as we get you to the care house, Omega." 

The boy’s eyes widened and he shook his head, trying to spit the medicine out. "No! No, I can't be an Omega! I swore to become an Alpha! There has to be a mistake, I need to be an Alpha!" 

The Beta in blue, the Keeper, tried to calm him down. "Now, now, shhh Omega, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Your first heat only lasts a few days and the care house will help you through it and guide you in learning of your role and place in society. This is a new start for you." 

The boy continued to flail, but as the medicine kicked in, he grew weak as he became more lethargic. A carriage made its way through the crowd and both Betas helped the boy in. The medic made his way out as the carriage pulled away. Kylo watched in shock, never bearing witness to someone's first heat.

Hux also noticed something off about the boy’s scent. He stood mostly frozen during the whole event. He could sympathize with him, he hated being an Omega.


	6. Chapter 6

When the boy had been driven away, Hux came back to himself. "Are you all right?" he asked Kylo quietly. He didn't know how affected by the boy’s heat he had been.

Kylo had barely registered that Hux had spoken to him, the boy's lingering scent setting something off. When he looked over to the Prince, it was as if suddenly, he was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. His eyes seem greener, his freckles more prominent, and his lips looked delectable. Without answering the question, he pulled his Omega in for a kiss. Whether it was a way to remind the Omega that he belonged to Kylo, or to let the people know, he wasn't sure, but he suddenly felt a wave of possessiveness over him.

Hux let out a little noise of surprise when Kylo kissed him, gently pushing him away. "Kylo, we're in public," he hissed.

Kylo's eyes were visibly dilated and glossy as he took hold of Hux's hands and placed kisses on his fingertips. "As your Alpha, I believe I can kiss you whenever I please."

"Yes, you can, I suppose," Hux said. "Do you need to go back? Are you starting your rut?"

Kylo noticed as the sun caught onto his Omega's hair, bringing out the various shades that combined to make a beautiful shade of red, along with making his eyes bright and his skin glow. He looked like an angel. "I… I need you."

Hux nodded, grabbing Kylo’s hand and pulling him back toward the castle. "You can have me as soon as we get back."

He let out a little sigh of relief when they reached the horse, getting into it and pulling Kylo up after him.

Kylo was all but dry humping him the entire way back. Everything about Armitage was beautiful in this moment. Even the way he smelled seemed to be both amazing and more prominent. He didn't waste any time once they got back to the palace, letting a servant take care of his horse for once and they made their way in. As soon as they were behind palace walls, Kylo lifted his Omega, pinning him to the closest wall as he claimed his lips once more.

Hux made a noise of surprise and protest when Kylo picked him up and pinned him against a wall. "Kylo, we're still in the middle of the palace," he said. "Anyone could see us."  
Kylo’s rut was starting to push him into his heat, and he could feel himself getting too hot, his skin sensitive.

"Let them watch." He began kissing along his neck, rubbing his clothed and now hard cock against Hux's crotch, letting him feel how ready he was for him.

"Kylo..." Hux said in a breathy voice, finding himself caring less and less who saw them. He struggled to get out of his coat while being pinned by Kylo, he was so hot.

Kylo let out a low purr, licking at the claim mark. He was caught up in the moment, to the point that he didn't hear anyone approaching, yet alone his mother with a representative from the South. She cleared her throat, watching them with an unimpressed expression as the man looked at them with slight disgust. 

Kylo immediately put Hux down and did his best to straighten himself up, giving a curt not to his mother. 

She gave him a look that said 'we'll discuss this later' before explaining. "This gentleman came up to deliver your belongings, Prince Armitage. I was just seeing him out since you two had gone out to the festival." 

The man's expression didn't change, looking the Omega up and down. "I see you're... adjusting quite well, my Prince."

Hux could feel his face turn red as he tried to adjust himself. "Ah, thank you," he said. His blush increased at the man’s words.

"Yes, it will be great news to bring up with your father that you are doing much better than expected." He gave the two Princes another look before nodding his respects to the Queen before leaving. 

Before the Queen could say anything, Kylo took Hux by the hand and made a beeline for his chambers and locking the door to ensure they wouldn't be interrupted. Once the door was locked, he couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

Hux followed Kylo quickly down the hall, shooting an apologetic look at the Queen as he passed her.

"It's not funny," Hux said, kissing him to make him stop.

Kylo continued to chuckle as they kissed, trailing down his jaw and inhaling, realizing just how good Armitage smelled. "It was hilarious. It was like being a teenager all over again. How can you not find that funny?"

"I was never that foolish as a teenager," Hux said, feeling slick start to form. "And that man is going to tell my father."

"Good." He lifted Hux again, this time tossing him on the bed and wasting no time straddling his hips. "Let him know that the Prince of the Northern savages is fucking the brains out of his son." He quickly pulled off Hux's coat and shirt before trailing wet, sloppy kisses down his chest to his belly. "Let all of the South know that it's me that's making a mess out of you." As he got closer to his crotch, the delightful smell only got stronger. It was strong enough to send a chill down his spine, and only made him want the Omega even more.

Hux let out a little huff as he was thrown into the bed. He let out a shudder at Kylo’s words and his kisses. "I need you, Alpha," he said in a pleading voice.

"I'm all yours," he purrs as he pulls down the Omega's pants, revealing his arousal and slick thighs. He was almost positive that this was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. He was hit with the delicious smell, almost overwhelmingly as he spread Hux's legs, when it dawned on him that this was his scent. This amazing smell was that of his own Omega and the knowledge of that only make his skin hotter and his own cock throb. He pulled back just long enough to take off his own shirt before kissing the soft skin of Hux's inner thighs, teasing him by trailing his kisses and small licks close to both his entrance and his cock before moving back to his thighs.

Hux shivered and rolled his hips when Kylo started to kiss his thighs, rolling his hips impatiently. "Don't tease, Kylo, please."

Kylo hummed, but complied as he ran the flat of his tongue over the puckered, wet, entrance, before letting the tip of his tongue run over in slow, long licks, reveling in the sweet taste of him.

Hux shuddered when Kylo licked his entrance, letting out a moan.

The moan only encouraged him as he pushed his tongue in, lifting his hand to gently stroke his ginger's cock.

Hux arched his back with a gasp as Kylo pushed his tongue inside him. It was too much and not enough at same time.

Kylo gave a final kiss to his entrance, before pulling back and kissing him. "On your hand and knees."

Hux nodded, getting onto his hands and knees eagerly. He was ready to be bred; he wanted Kylo’s knot so badly.

As Hux moved, Kylo took the opportunity to remove his own pants and shoes before getting into position. He rubbed at his entrance before pushing the head of his cock in, and slowly eased in. This felt different than their consummation. This time, Kylo saw stars as he entered his Omega and there was this intense heat that ran through his entire body, and he couldn't stop himself from immediately thrusting full force, his grip tight on his hips.

When Kylo finally pushed into him, it was perfect, and he let out a moan. "Yes, Alpha," Hux groaned as he started thrusting, pushing back to meet his thrusts.

Kylo could feel his knot began to swell as he continued to thrust into his mate. "So eager to please when I'm deep inside of you…. Is this what I have to do to get you to be good for me, Omega? Do you have to have a cock in you to get you to be compliant?"

Hux could feel Kylo’s knot starting to form, and it dragged against his rim when Kylo pulled out and then thrust in again. "I'll do whatever you want, Alpha," Hux said slightly breathlessly.

Kylo groaned that the words, feeling another wave of heat wash over him. "Touch yourself Omega...."

Hux nodded, reaching underneath himself and started stroking his cock, letting out another moan.

Kylo relished in the moans, feeling his knot continue to swell. "Is it good? You like the feeling of getting pounded while you get yourself off, yeah?"

"Yes, it’s so good, Alpha, I, ahh," Hux let out a groan as Kylo hit his pleasure spot. "I'm... I'm getting close."

Kylo focused and aimed each thrust at that spot, quickening his pace and feeling himself get close, his nails digging into the flesh of the ginger's hips. "Good boy… Come on... Cum for me now."

Hux whimpered as Kylo hit that spot with every thrust, sending sparks of pleasure into him. He came into his hand with a cry.

Kylo continued to fuck him through his orgasm, not bothering to give him any time to enjoy the afterglow as Kylo continued to hit the spot until he finally came with a low growl. He held Hux in place as he emptied his seed inside of him before easing them both down onto the bed as his knot deflated. His breathing was heavy and his skin as slicked with sweat, his eyes still dilated at the sight of his mate in heat and in such a mess. "That… That was…"

Hux kept whimpering, but this time it was due to over-sensitivity when Kylo kept hitting that spot inside him.

When Kylo came inside him, he was a little more clear headed, or at least he didn't want to go again right away.

"Yes, that was quite something."


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo nuzzled against his neck, feeling at peace with his Omega in his arms. He chuckled as he ran his fingers through Hux's hair. "Looks like you might be a dama soon if we keep it up like this..."

Hux smiled contentedly. "Yes, I might be."

Kylo kissed him as he pulled out his deflated knot. "You think you're ready to become a parent? Here letting other people or nannies take care of our children isn’t really a thing."

"I want to have your babies, Kylo," Hux said, which was definitely the heat talking, and a little bit of his Omega instincts.

Kylo smiled and kissed him again, feeling a sense of never wanting to let his Omega go. "And I'll happily father them. What do you think they will look like?"

"Hmm," Hux said. "I think they'll have your hair, and my eyes. And they'll be perfect."

"Perfect? " Kylo raised a brow. "And what is your idea of perfect?"

"No matter what they are they'll be perfect to me."

"Even if they're a sterile Beta that can't be my heir or be married to another royal Alpha? Or even worse, they turn out to be one of those Deltas. We send them into exile you know. What would you do with them then?"

Hux hesitated. He didn’t want any of his children to be sent into exile. "Then we would have more babies."

"So you would be fine sending your kid into exile and be ready to just have more kids?"

He hesitated again. "I… I would do whatever you need me to do, Alpha, and you need an heir."

"That's not what I asked you. I asked how would you feel if you were given a child that would be basically useless, or even one that had to be taken away? That's a child you had to carry, and it would be you that would be carrying most of the emotional burden, and as your Alpha, it's my job to keep your distress as a minimum."

"Well I wouldn't be happy, but I would do what you needed me to."

He could feel himself growing needy again, and he let out a groan. "I need you again, Kylo."

Kylo's brows shot up. "Again? Even after I just did you?"

Hux nodded, feeling himself growing hard. "Please, Kylo."

"Shh, shh, alright. I've got you Omega." Kylo shifted so that he was on top of him again, kissing his neck as his hands traced over his sides. He reached between his thighs to feel that Hux was indeed, very wet and ready and pushed two fingers in and began thrusting them slowly.

Hux whimpered when Kylo put his fingers inside him, pushing back onto them to try to get them deeper.

"Ah, don't be needy now. It's alright. I'll take good care of you." As Kylo fingered him, he gently took hold of Hux's cock, stroking it slowly in time with his thrusts.

Hux nodded, forcing himself to be still. He let out a groan when Kylo started stroking his cock.

"That's it..." Kylo kept a steady pace as he began to look for that spot again, putting pressure here and there, never taking his eyes off of the ginger's face.

Hux bucked his hips when Kylo found his pleasure spot, letting out a moan.

He kept focus on the spot, making sure to hit it with each thrust of his fingers as he sped up the strokes to the ginger's cock. Kylo had to admit, he enjoyed watching his Omega come undone with his touch. the flushed cheeks, the sweet sounds, how intense his scent got. It was almost mesmerizing.

Hux was quickly overwhelmed with the intensity of the two sensations, and he came with a groan.

Kylo cleaned up and settled back down to nuzzle his mate, happy and satisfied in their love bed. 

They spent the next few days like that - Taking meals in bed, only getting up to have the sheets changed and to wash themselves, but not once did Kylo leave his side. When Hux's heat finally subsided, the bond Kylo felt between them didn't falter in the least.

It was morning, and Kylo gently rubbed circles over his mate's belly. "Are you feeling anything yet?"

Hux was very glad his head was finally clear, and he shook his head. "No, I don't think so. And I hope you know I meant nothing I said during the heat."

He stood up and started to get dressed in warm clothes. "I'm going to see that Omega boy from before. You're not invited, this is an Omega thing. Do you know where he lives or should I just ask around?"

Hux's words stung, to the point that he was taken aback, and simply stared for moment, before blinking and coming back to his sense, completely ignoring the question. "So... you don't want to have my children? You don't enjoy having me as an Alpha? Have I not treated you well throughout your heat? I don't understand what I did wrong."

"I know it's my duty to bear you children, so I will, but I don't want to. And... I suppose you're a good Alpha. You did do well with my heat; it's just I hate them. They make me so... submissive, and needy and it's just not me."

Kylo's hurt turned into anger as he sat up, glaring at the Omega. "So is that all I'm good for? Tending to your heat and caring for you hand and foot until you're satisfied, just for you to shrug it all off? I don't know if you realize this, but your very nature is to be submissive and needy, not for you to dismiss everything I've done and then order me around with whether or not I am to accompany you. That's not how this works!"

Hux tried not to get angry at Kylo’s words. They had been doing well, after their last fight and he didn't want to ruin that. But apparently the only time they could get along was when Hux was being submissive, which wasn't very often.

"Thank you for caring for me during my heat, Alpha," he said softly. "Is that what you want? And please don't play the submissive Omega card, you know that's not me."

"I want you to be a normal Omega! I was told that my mate was going to be sweet, and caring and would do things like steal my clothes to keep my scent close. You were supposed to be kind and understanding and wise and not… not this."

"And I want to be home, and not an Omega at all!" Hux returned, his eyes flashing briefly before he got it under control. "But life isn't fair, is it?"

Kylo narrowed his eyes, his voice was much softer, but dangerously low. "Life may not be fair, but you still must play by its rules. You're not the first Omega to try to escape their place in the world, and we have corrected them. I don't want to put you through that, but my patience is wearing thin, Prince Armitage."

"'Their place in the world?'" Hux repeated. "That's very outdated, Kylo."

His eyes widened slightly. "You wouldn't really, would you Kylo? I... I've been trying. This... is all new and different for me."

Kylo shook his head. " Don't try to feed me that shit to save your own skin. I've seen trying. I've seen Omegas that want to fulfill their role, but have issues to do upbringing. All I've seen from you is apathy and snark. No, if anything I have been the only one trying. Since day one I have tried to be flexible and patient and even attempted to compromise with you, and I'm very close to being done with it. The choice is yours from here on out."

"Well I don't want to fulfill my role, but it's been forced on me so I'm trying to make the best of the situation. And I lash out when I'm nervous or scared."

He put his coat on and angrily tugged his gloves on. "May I go, Alpha?" he asked.

He'd never thought he'd hear someone as articulate as Prince Armitage sound like such a childish brat. "You may go, but let off whatever steam you have built up while you’re out. You'll be given one last chance to prove yourself worthy to be my Omega when you get back. Do you understand? I won't be patient with you anymore, dear husband."

Hux’s cheeks burned. "I understand," he said, before walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux gestured for a guard to follow him, and went down to the stables. He had the stable boy prepare a horse for him, and rode down to the village, with the guard by his side. He asked around until he found the house of the boy from before, letting the guard hold his horse as he knocked on the door.

The Keeper from the festival opened the door. He looked stunned for a moment, as he did not expect to see the Prince of all people at the doorstep. He gave a respectful bow and a smile. "Greetings your highness. May I ask what brings you here? Is Prince Kylo with you?"

Hux frowned a little, surprised that this man was here. "I came here to see the boy that I met before and... make sure he's all right. And no, I am alone."

"Ah, well, come in. He's not faring well; I hate to admit." He led the Prince through the home where the boy could be heard, crying in pain. "He didn't take too well to the calming serum and had a bit of an… outburst at the care home. He ran off, and of course we did our best to secure him in time, but..." Once in the entrance to the boy's room, the Medic could be seen looking over a book to hopefully find something to help calm him, as his hands were bound and he was covered in scratches. 

"Help me! Get it out of me! Get it out of me, please!" He was hysterical with his crying. 

The Keeper sighed and shook his head. "An Alpha got a hold of him first. Now he's gone mad as his body attempts to reject the pregnancy. We asked his parents to leave, knowing this was something they didn't need to see. He's been like this for 48 hours now. We had to bind him due to an attempt to claw his stomach open."

Hux’s mouth hardened as he listened to the man, and saw the boy, his stomach turning. He could smell that he was pregnant, and he was so young.... Much too young to have gone through all this.

"Are you sure his body will reject the pregnancy?" he asked.

"There's no telling at this point. His body hasn't yet fully developed to the point where he could easily reject a pregnancy in a case like this. Of course I say 'easily' by means of simply being able to go through the process itself, but he's so young. It's hard to say if he will even survive the pregnancy. He won't eat or drink anything and doesn't even rest with all the crying he does throughout the night." He ushered the Prince away from the gruesome scene, feeling as though he had seen enough. "On the bright side, we do have an investigation going on to find just who did such a thing to that poor child." Another agonizing scream echoed through the house, making the Keeper wince. "I am certain that they will be found and put to justice."

"He needs to be given an herb to make sure he rejects the pregnancy. If you are not aware of one, ask any Omega." That had been one of the first things his mother had done after his first heat, was to show him an herb in case of unwanted pregnancies and how to brew it.

He nodded his head shortly. "They had better be. I'll be back to check up on him again. Would you recommend a day or two days?"

The Keeper nodded and made a note to mention it to the medic. "Give it two days. If what you say works, he will need some time to recover. I don't think it's best for anyone else to see him in such a state. Is there anything else I can do for you, your majesty?"

Hux shook his head. "No, that's all. Good luck. And if you need anything feel free to reach out to me."

The Keeper bowed and walked him to the door. "Thank you. I'm sure once the boy has recovered, he will be honored to know you were looking out for him."

"Omegas need to support each other," he said, going outside, getting on his horse and returning to the castle.

He returned to his and Kylo’s room to change out of his warm clothes.

Kylo was not in his chambers when Hux returned, but out training in the fields. With a sword in hand he circled around a hay dummy before going in, aiming at critical areas. He needed to let off steam after the morning event with his husband, but he still stood his ground. Armitage had one more chance to set things straight.

Hux asked around for Kylo when he had changed, but when a servant told him he was training he decided to leave him be, and talk to him when he came back.

Kylo was out there for hours, training until the sun was set, and crickets began chirping, signaling that the day was done. Kylo walked into the palace, a light sheen of sweat covering his muscles as strands of damp hair stuck to his face. He needed to bathe. He immediately made his way to his baths, stripping and settling into the warm water. He wondered what his husband was up to. Surely he was back at the palace by now.

Hux found his way to a library and read for a few hours, until he figured Kylo should be getting back soon. He wanted to tell him what happened, so he went back to their room again.

Once Kylo was clean, he dressed himself in a pair of comfortable pants and made his way back to their shared rooms. "There you are. How was your visit?"

"It was awful, Kylo," Hux said, distress obvious in his tone. "He... apparently he got upset and ran away, and an Alpha found him. And... he's pregnant, Kylo, it's, it's...." He paused and tried to collect himself. "He's so upset he was trying to claw open his belly. He... you have to find out who did this. I mean, please, Alpha. That sick son of a bitch should be raped so he knows what it feels like."

Kylo furrowed he listened to Hux go on about the child. He was disgusted that anyone would commit such an act to a non-consenting Omega, yet alone one not of legal age. Acts like this were a disgrace to Alphas everywhere. His instincts kicked in, seeing his Omega in distress and he pulled Hux close and gently rubbed his back. "Relax, Omega. We have very special protocols for crimes like this, and a fleet of guards that will hunt him down, and when he's caught, I'll deal with him myself, yeah? In the meantime, we should be more concerned about the status of the boy. You said he tried to claw open his stomach?"

Hux nodded, letting Kylo hold him and relaxing a little into him. "Good. And yes, he did. The healer and that man from the festival was there. They bound his hands so he couldn't hurt himself, but he was hysterical. They were trying to find something to calm him down, and I told them they needed to find an herb to make sure his body rejected the pregnancy."

Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You Southerners have an herb for everything. But it's good that you recommended it. That boy doesn't deserve to suffer. And neither should you. He's in good hands, and fate lies within the Gods now. I am sure they are watching over him."

"No, he doesn't," Hux said quietly. He didn't push Kylo when he said 'gods', they believed in different things and that would just lead to a fight. "And I'm all right, it's just... awful. They need to teach Alphas control while they teach Omegas how to be pleasing and submissive."

"My Alphas are more than controlled. This one is an outlier that must have been exiled. It would make sense considering the exiles like to skulk around the gate. What doesn't make sense it that it's practically a fortress, specifically to keep the care house safe, so something must have gone wrong for an exiled Alpha to get in."

"Maybe someone let the Alpha in," Hux suggested. "Or they bribed someone, or threatened someone. But you know this place and these people better than I do, so I'll trust you to figure this out and find them."

"If that Alpha got in with inside help, finding them will be the least of our problems. It means we have a traitor behind our gates."

"Yes, that is very true."

Kylo sighed as he pulled away, thinking about his options. On one hand, he should inform his parents immediately, but on the other, if the traitor is blended in as a citizen, or more likely, a guard, any mention of a search would tip them off. Even so. He couldn't just not tell them about a traitor and a criminal running around in the gates. "Tell me Omega. If you were still in line for the throne, and had a situation like this going on in your kingdom, how would you go about it?"

Hux thought for a moment. "Well, if you're sure it wasn't one of the Alphas in the village, then I would make a very public announcement offering money for the whereabouts of this traitor. People in the South are very motivated by money, and I'm sure someone will know that something was off about someone they were passing, or that they've never seen that Alpha before. And if the Alpha hears, it will most likely make them act more suspicious, which will make them easier to catch. There will definitely be some false claims, though, so you need to find someone to sort through that." He shrugged. "That's just in the South, though, I don't know how well it would work here."

"The problem is possibly much bigger than that though. Someone helped them. That's the real traitor. An exiled Alpha will be easily recognized, but if they had help, then the enemy is someone with a face I trust. If they get any hint that we are onto them, they'll be gone before the investigation even begins and justice will never be truly served to that boy. The question is, how do we investigate without an investigation?"

Hux nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Do these Alphas have family in here that might have done that?"

"If they did, any sort of questioning would be a red flag, and if they helped them once, they would help them again and make for an escape. No, this is something we can't take on directly. The smallest change of protocol - a lockdown of the gate, increased security, even just a rumor of a traitor would be enough to make either of them weary and ready to leave before things even got started."

"That is very true. Do you think it's most likely a family member did this? Because I would think if we talked to them, or made a public announcement of what happened to that poor boy, they wouldn't want to shelter them anymore."

Kylo ran his fingers though his hair as he moved to take a seat on the bed. "If it was family, they knew exactly what they were doing when they let an exile in and could care less about the damage they cause. Even so, I doubt that it was family, and more along the lines of one of the guards. The people aren't knowledgeable to the complex system of the gate, so unless someone helped the Alpha with a fifty-foot climb and over the splintered spikes, a guard is more likely to fall suspect. But then you have the possibility of a family member being a guard..." Kylo tsk'd and let out a frustrated huff. "For the love of the seven Hells! This shouldn't be this complex!"

"Ruling is hard," Hux said. "Why don't you talk to your parents about it? They have much more experience than we do."

Hux was right. His parents would know what to do, or at least know where to start, but it could wait until morning. It was late and chances were that both suspects weren't going anywhere if there was no suspicion. Leaving the kingdom would be a last resort to avoid getting caught. He settled on reclining back onto the bed, gesturing for his Omega to join him. "Come. Let me hold you."

Hux nodded, and got into bed next to Kylo, relaxing into his arms, and trying to let his worries leave him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo was quick to gather the Prince in his arms, nuzzling against him and inhaling his scent. He ran his hand under the back of Hux's shirt, letting his fingers trace invisible lines along his spine. "Is being my Omega really so undesirable? I don't think I'm very harsh with you."

Hux let out a little contented noise when Kylo held him. It felt... surprisingly right, like that. "No, it's not too bad. And you were right, you have been patient with me, which I'm grateful for. It's... mostly being in such a strange place, and having an Alpha at all."

"This strange place is going to be yours one day. Well, partially, at least. The people like you, and you have someone that wants to take care of you. To protect you. Someone that only has your best interest in mind and wants to be happy with you, and the family we make together. Let me give you that happiness, Armitage..."

"Yes, and I suppose I'll get used to it at some point."

"I..." He hesitated. He did want to be happy, but he knew he would lose a part of himself if he did. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to. "I'm tired. Could we talk about this in the morning?"

Kylo nodded. Rest sounded like a wonderful idea. He got up and began blowing out the candles that lit up their chamber before properly getting back into bed, opening his arms in a silent invitation for his Omega to join him again.

Hux scooted over to Kylo when he got back into bed and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Alpha."

Kylo kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, Omega. Rest well."

Hux fell asleep fairly quickly, even though his sleep was restless, and he had nightmares of the little Omega boy screaming.

Kylo had a dreamless sleep and was woken up by the light of dawn. However, his bed was warm and comfortable and his Omega was in his arms and he was far too content staying that way rather than be bothered with getting up and ready for the day.

Hux woke up with a start, not feeling very rested at all. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Kylo was awake as well. "Good morning," he said wearily.

Kylo furrowed his brow, noticing the tone of the Omega’s voice. "Good morning. Did you not rest well? Are you not feeling well?" Suddenly a possibility came to mind. "Could it be morning sickness? Are you sensing anything?"

"No, I didn't," Hux said. He shook his head. "I doubt it. I can't sense anything, and my scent is supposed to change. I had nightmares about that boy, it was probably just that."

Kylo pulled him close placing a quick series of kisses on his cheek. "Don't stress yourself. The medic and the Keeper will take good care of him, and we will catch the exiled Alpha and his accomplice to bring them to justice. Everything will be okay." He gave a smile and ran his knuckles over the side of his face. " Are you well enough to go about the day today?"

"I'm sure that's true, but I still feel so bad for him. You... you didn't see him, or hear him. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that."

"And no one is asking you to, but I will ask that you don't let it consume you and let it clutter your mind. He will be fine, and we will find him a proper mate when the time comes, and this whole thing will all be in the past. Besides, you're caring an awful lot for this peasant boy for someone who was so uninterested in them barely two weeks ago."

"Yes, I'm sure it won't, but I can't help the dreams I have, Kylo," Hux said, feeling himself bristling a little.

"I was not uninterested, I just had other matters to think about, like you going into your rut. I felt bad for him, since he wanted so badly to be an Alpha. I can empathize with that."

Kylo noticed Hux's shift in tone and eased up, even though he was the one who made countless comments about the people of the North, and didn't even want to go to the fair, let alone greet the children. "Well, now you have an Alpha, and one day, so will he. There's no need for thoughts like that anymore."

Hux didn't respond to that. As if having an Alpha fixed everything. It made it worse, for him, and he was fairly certain the boy wouldn't enjoy it either. Especially after what he had been through. "I'm hungry," he said sitting up. "I'm going to-- I mean; would you mind if I got some food?"

Kylo hummed in thought. "I do mind. I'm not quite ready to let you go for the day. I'll have food brought here and we will have breakfast in bed together. How about that?"

Hux considered that for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I'm all right with that. But don't forget you need to talk to your parents, so we can't stay in bed all day."

He let out a groan and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't want to get up today. He had seen that the sky was grey and gloomy and the wind blew strong between the branches of the trees- this was resting weather.

Hux smirked a little and pushed at Kylo’s shoulder. "I never thought you were lazy, Alpha."

Kylo turned his head slightly, revealing a single furrowed brown and half of a scowl. "It's called taking a break. Every day it's training and politics and more politics and stuffy foreign diplomats and appearances. Like the average commoner I want a day in bed doing nothing. Especially on a day like this. Have you seen the weather? It's perfect for doing jack-all."

"Poor Prince," Hux said half mockingly, reaching out to stroke Kylo’s hair. "But we need to find this Alpha."

"We have men for that. Like I said they shouldn't be too hard to spot. It will be out of our hands once my parents set up a plan, but both criminals will be caught." A knock was heard on the door before a servant entered with a bow to check on them. Kylo simply waved him away. "Just bring us a breakfast tray and a water pitcher and leave us be for the rest of the day."

"Well we need to tell your parents first," Hux said. "But if you can't manage the walk I can do it."

Kylo rolled his eyes and pulled Hux back down, rolling on top of him, weighing him down with all of his weight. "Oh no. I've collapsed and can't get up..." He gave a dramatic glance to his Omega, faltering to a cheesy smile. "Whatever are we supposed to do now?"

"Get off, you big oaf," Hux said, squirming underneath him and giving him a halfhearted glare.

Kylo simply pretended not to hear him. "Oh noooo. It looks like we will be stuck here all day. What a shame... And to think we had things to do today..."

Hux let out a little huff of annoyance. "And we had better still get to do them, or I'm going to tell your mother you've been treating me awfully."

Kylo narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare. An Omega lying about abuse is punishable with reconditioning and a year of solitude."

"I was just joking, Kylo, really,” Hux said, trying to placate him. “I didn't know it was that big of a deal here, I just thought your mother giving you another talking to would be something funny to hold over your head."

"What you call a joke is an offense." He rolled off, done playing his little game. "Far too many Alphas have been exiled and punished and stripped of their livelihoods by the hands of deceiving Omegas. The "poor and defenseless" Omega being beaten and abused by the "unruly, instinct driven" Alpha. It got so bad that a law had to be made and punishment had to be enforced.”

Hux had heard of one or two cases of those in the South, but not so many. "We don't have very many of those in the South. Did you never think it was because your Omegas feel oppressed here? They can't do anything except bear children and take care of the house and do what their Alphas tell them. Without an Alpha, at least they have a little more freedom." He said this quietly, just in case Kylo took offense to it.

Kylo cut eyes at him. "Watch what you say. We value every aspect of our Omegas. We know they aren't just submissive bed things. Our Omegas are our healers, our temple keepers, our bakers and caregivers. They have their own freedoms and can make their own money by doing the things that accentuate their nature and no one here thinks that they are less than because of it, and they are more than capable of being bad people for the sake of personal gain. Just because the ways of the North are different, doesn't mean they are wrong."

"I'm sure all that is true, and I'm very sure that they are capable of being bad people. But I think there are some Omegas who don't buy into your brainwashing about their 'proper place'. And obviously there are more upset Omegas than in the South. Usually, when you have a problem this large, it lies with the system, not the people themselves."

Kylo pulled away completely, looking rather insulted. "Our ways have been implemented for centuries! You dare insult the ways of my people, as if you know them and want what's best! You don't even like them! Now what- you've already forced a stupid religion on us, imposed a high tax, now you want us to change our way of life? You must be out of your wits! Whether you like it or not this is not the South, Omega, and you have crossed the line one too many times!" Just then, a tray with their breakfast came in, but as the servant tried to serve them Kylo immediately knocked the tray and its contents out of the servant's hands and across the floor before getting up. "Call a guard and take him to reconditioning. I've had enough!"

Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo’s rant. "If you can't take criticism, you will make a poor leader."

His eyes widened a little. "Ren, I was just making a suggestion, I didn't mean to insult you."

Kylo simply glared, ignoring the servant that was scrambling to clean before running off to follow the Prince's orders and fetch a guard. "No mate, Alpha or Omega dares to 'suggest' things the way you do. We have respect for one another, but that seems to be a foreign concept to you. I warned you to watch your tone. I warned you, yet you call our ways brainwashing. Imply that not me, but my mother and father and the way they implement the law is the cause of the Omega's unhappiness. Does that sound like a suggestion to you?"

"I did not intend to insult you, Alpha," Hux said, stepping forward and nuzzling into Kylo’s neck. "I'm sorry."

Kylo took a step back, not wanting to be touched and toyed with by the Omega's words and affections. He's had his last chance. The servant reappeared with the guard and gave a small bow. "Get him out of my sight. He needs to learn how things are done around here." By his orders, the guard went for Hux, grabbing his arms with what most would consider a painful grip and quickly bound his wrists together with an abrasive rope. "I'll see you in a month, Omega."

Hux hissed in pain as the guard grabbed his arms. "Watch yourself. I'm still a Prince." He looked away at Kylo’s words. If he was determined, then Hux wasn't going to beg.


	10. Chapter 10

The guard took him away, out the palace and onto the back roads. "I do hope you don't mind traveling on foot, your majesty. Royalty or not the reconditioning process begins as soon as the Alpha orders it, and part of it is to travel to the facility on foot to instill the lesson of how your Alpha would care for you when your feet ached or if you grew fatigued. They would rather carry your burdens than see you suffer."

"Of course I mind," Hux snapped. "How far is it?"

He rolled his eyes at the guard’s words.

The guard blinked at the outburst, not changing his neutral expression. "We will arrive by sunset, your majesty."

Hux blinked in surprise. "Sunset? We have to travel for the whole day?"

"Yes, your majesty. But that's if we make haste, and it would be advised." The guard looked up as the sky grew dark with looming clouds, and the wind began to pick up. "I believe there is a storm coming."

"I am not accustomed to walking much, so I don't know how fast I can go," Hux said, quickening his pace a little.

"Of course you aren't, your majesty." The guard continued down the path that led into the wooded trail, keeping at the standard pace for this stage of the reconditioning - three steps ahead of the Omega at all times.

Hux walked behind the guard, shivering whenever there was a particularly strong burst of wind. He still wasn't used to the Northern climate, and he felt a perpetual chill when he was outside, especially now since Kylo hadn't let him put on a coat before he was taken.

"Please try to keep up, sir. You will want to make it on time if you wish to eat." A low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. "And if you want to arrive dry..."

"It's hard to walk quickly with no shoes," Hux said bitterly, wincing whenever he stepped on a stone or twig.

The guard felt awful for him. He had a soft spot for Omegas that he had to take down this path, especially seeing this one with no shoes or even a coat to protect him from the elements. But he had his duties, and with this one being ordered by the Prince, he really had no choice. Even so... He paused for a moment and took off his fur pelt that draped around his arms, placing it over the Prince's shoulders. Before speeding up and continuing his standard pace, saying nothing.

Hux blinked in surprise. "I... thank you," he said. Maybe all the Northerners weren't so bad. The pelt helped keep the cold out, and he shivered less when there was a burst of wind.

He cursed at himself, but he couldn't help his instincts to help at the sight of a distressed Omega. He remained quiet and didn't bother making conversation for a majority of the rest of the trip. The rain began in a slight mist, the small light, drops barely noticeable, until it began to pour. Thankfully the reconditioning house was close at this point. They passed the care house where young Omegas were spinning and dancing in the rain and laughing with one another, stripping from their shirts and gowns to feel the cool rain hit their skin, while a few others were yelling at them for messing around as they quickly gathered the laundry they had hung out to dry. "Such innocent things they are. Do you recall being like that your majesty?"

Hux smiled fondly at the young Omegas. "I do," he said. "Even though it didn't last for too long."

The guard quirked a brow, but didn't question it further, leading the Prince up the path to the facility. The scent of distressed and frightened Omegas could be smelled from the entrance, making the guard shiver. "This is where I leave you. Good luck, your majesty." 

He gave a bow and headed off as an Alpha with a black leather mask opened the door. He grabbed Hux by the binds and pulled him in, saying nothing as he forced him into the dark, damp entrance of the facility. In one corner, an Omega appeared to be a target, as an Alpha began groping him without his consent. "Please! Stop! I wanna go home! I'll be better, Please!" The Alpha continued to say nothing as he pinned the Omega to the wall despite his tears and protest. In another corner, an Omega was in fetal position, all but falling short of a mental breakdown as they mumbled something inaudible to themselves like a mantra. 

The masked Alpha pulled Hux along, taking him down an equally damp and dark hallway lined with empty stone cells. He shoved the Prince into one with only a toilet and a hay filled sack that was a piss poor resemblance to a bed. "I do hope you've eaten Omega. You've just missed meal time." With that he locked the cell and left, leaving Hux in the empty hall, the sound of suffering echoing around him.

Hux hesitated slightly when he smelled the distressed Omegas. He was torn between anger and pity for the Omegas here. A place like this shouldn't exist, he thought Kylo had said they cared for their Omegas here. Except for the ones that weren't submissive enough, apparently.

He was hungry, but he wouldn't starve. He was, however, very tired, so he laid down on the 'bed' and tried to get as comfortable as he could. He eventually fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When the morning came, the same guard approached his cell with a blanket, a plate of toast and a bowl of meat stew. However, the Omega's first meal was all a part of the process. The stew contained a tasteless drug, that wasn't particularly legal, that would induce a mild heat that would last for the duration of the reconditioning. It effected each Omega differently as some were just barely affected, and others were thrown into a heat so intense that the reconditioning had to be cut short for the Omega’s health, but those were only the severe cases. The blanket held his Alpha's scent - the only thing they would receive as a form of comfort. "It's time for breakfast Omega. I do hope you slept well." His voice was beyond insincere as he laughed and pushed the plate, bowl and blanket through the slot before leaving the Omega once again.

Hux blinked groggily awake to realize he wasn't in Kylo's bed. His back hurt from sleeping on the sack, and he groaned slightly as he rolled off of it.

Hux glared at the Alpha until he left, then looked at the items he was given. The blanket was nice, it was cold in here, but when he smelled Kylo on it he almost threw it in the opposite corner, still angry at him. But he decided it was better to be practical, so he draped it over his shoulders.

He was starving, and he ate the stew and bread quickly.

It usually took about half an hour for the drug to run its course. Like clockwork, another Alpha approached the Prince's cell. He didn't have a mask, he wore his long dark hair in a side braid, and his arms were covered in scars. He greeted Hux with a smile as he approached him slowly, stopping at the gated entrance. "It's an honor Prince Armitage. How are you feeling today, hm?"

Hux was feeling strangely hot, and he pushed the blanket off of him. He hoped he wasn't getting sick, that would be awful in a place like this. He got up and paced, feeling that strange feeling in his gut of.... It couldn't be his heat. He had just finished his, this shouldn't be happening.

He sat down on his sack, letting out a little groan of frustration. Having to go through his heat without his mate would be torture, or so he had heard.

He looked up when the Alpha walked up to him. "I think I started my heat. I need Kylo."

The Alpha tsk’d and shook his head. "It's a shame you didn't think about that when you were with him. No, you didn't worry about your Alpha's presence when you had the chance to be with him, but now that you need him to satisfy you do you want him. Oh no. I'm sorry your majesty, but that just won't do." He began to slowly pace in front of the entrance. "You see, heat or not you should always want him near. Has he not been good to you? Does he not feed you, keep you clean and warm and out of harm’s way? Does he not tame that slick hole of yours when you ask him to? Answer me, Omega."

Hux let out a little whimper when he felt a cramp in his stomach. He could feel his anger and his heat warring. "He does, but..." He was struggling to think of why he was angry at Kylo, he just wanted him here so badly.

"Ah, but what? Has he hit you? Refused to feed you when you come to him hungry? Is he unforgiving and impatient? What does he do to warrant such behavior from you?"

"He... no, none of those things," he said, looking away. "He's a good Alpha. I'm just... not a good Omega."

The Alpha sighed, shaking his head. "And just what do you get from being a bad Omega? Is it fun? Do you enjoy frustrating him? Surely that's unfair to an Alpha that treats you well. And you know, Prince Kylo is my friend, and I wish you could have seen the look in his eyes when he found out he was going to get you as an Omega. He had this huge grin and was always wondering what you would be like, and if you would like him. He was excited to be married. But now look where you ended up. Just what have you done, Omega?"

"I... I don't enjoy it, I just... never wanted to be an Omega. And I was taught to be strong, and not submissive. Kylo wants me to be someone who I'm not." He felt his slick starting to form. "Could you please get him for me, I need him."

The Alpha listened to his explanation, unamused and scoffed at his request. "I'm afraid I can't do that. In fact, the reason I am here is to begin your reconditioning." He began to unlock the cell as the masked Alpha carried in a case. "Now, don't worry. I'll be monitoring you the entire time to make sure you are safe and healthy, but this is a punishment, so it will be far from easy." He opened the chest and took out a metal, hollow, cylinder tool and a small reverse clamp before both Alphas approached him. The masked Alpha held him down while the other went for his pants, pulling them down and did his best not to be distracted by the intense scent. He took the cylinder- a cage- and enclosed the Omega’s cock, before spreading his legs and inserting the reversed clamp in his entrance. He stretched his entrance no wider than a fingers worth before he was satisfied and pulled up the Omega’s pants before he and the other Alpha left the cell. "Kylo wanted you to be exactly what you were meant to be, Omega. I believe it is you that is in the wrong about who you are..." And with that, both Alphas left, leaving him to suffer.

Hux didn't know what those things were, but he didn't want them anywhere near him, so he scooted back as much as he could, which wasn't far. Then the Alpha held him down and he struggled as much as he could, but the things were placed despite his struggles.

"Don't leave me like this," he said pleadingly, but the Alphas left anyway, leaving him panting.

He stood up and paced for a little while before he got too hot and took off his clothes. He needed Kylo, and his eyes fell on the blanket. He picked it up and inhaled his scent. That helped calm him a little, and he tried to ignore the heat inside him that was demanding he be filled.


	12. Chapter 12

"You did WHAT? Ben, how could you?!" Kylo sighed, not only at the use of his birth name, but his mother had no business in this. He knew she would have this reaction, and he knew he couldn't hide that fact that Hux was missing for a month, but he hadn't expected her to catch on so quickly. 

"Mother, he needs to learn." 

"I think not! It is you that needs to learn patience and understanding! I raised you better than to ever consider sending your mate, or any Omega to that vile place!" 

"He wasn't doing his part!" 

"He was raised to be King! His father told him for years not to submit to his nature! He had to ignore every instinct that came over him since he was a small boy to be prepared to rule and you just can't expect him to revert back just because you put the title of 'mate' on him!" 

Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, not wanting to deal with this. What had been done is done, and he would deal with the outcome when it came. "Mother, he is MY mate. No one else has a right to interfere with what I do with him." 

"No but as your Queen and your mother I have a right to let you know that what you have done will have repercussions. You'll regret sending him to that place..." And with that, she was off, leaving Kylo to his thoughts. 

~~~

Meanwhile, the scarred Alpha from before came back to check on the Omega after sunset. "My, my. Just look at you. You know if you actually behaved and appreciated your Alpha, he could take care of you..."

Hux was groaning in frustration as he felt the need to be filled so badly. This was awful, and he couldn't even pleasure himself to try to take some of the edge off. He was left squirming on his 'bed' in need, cramps shooting through him every now and then. His face was still buried in the blanket.

He looked up when he heard the Alpha’s voice. "Please, please, I need my mate," he begged. "He... he wouldn't leave me like this."

He unlocked the cell, entering and grabbing the Omega by the hair, pulling him up to meet his eyes. "You should have thought about that when you were off being a bad Omega to the one person in the village that would give tooth and claw to care for you then. Are you sorry now?"

Hux winced slightly, looking up to meet the Alpha’s eyes. "I'm so sorry. I... I really am. Please, Alpha, have mercy on me."

"Mercy? Oh no no, my dear Omega. We are just getting started." He pushed him back onto the bed and shifted him so that his ass was in the air before fetching a serum out of his pocket - one that makes the skin sensitive - and applying it on his stretched hole. "I have 28 more days with you, Omega. By the time I'm done, you'll be asking for more than just mercy..."

Hux whimpered to himself. He didn't know how he was going to last 28 more days.

He groaned when he felt the Alpha's fingers on his hole, trying to push back on them. It wasn't Kylo, but he would take whatever he could get.

The Alpha scowled, pulling his fingers back and pulling Hux up to firmly slap him across his cheek. "I am a medical professional and you try to make my duties here satisfactory to your pitiful needs? Even while you are already mated, you dare to find relief in someone else? You disgust me. I should report you and see how the courts and your Alpha would feel about this."

Hux let out a little yelp when he was slapped, feeling the sting of his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Alpha, please forgive me."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. You just attempted a to seek pleasure from someone who isn't your mate. It should be the Prince you should be apologizing to. And to think, he sent you here because he cared about you enough to not replace you. He could have you know. Taken on another Omega and left you in a corner, forgotten. No, the fact he sent you here means he wants to be happy with you, yet here you are, attempting betrayal. You should be ashamed."

Hux turned his head away in shame. He was right, he should be ashamed. He should have more control over himself than that. "You're right."

He shifted a little and let out a gasp, feeling a strange amount of sensation from his asshole. "I... what did you put on me?"

The Alpha stood, sneering at the Omega before leaving the cell and locking it behind him. "Something that I now see is well deserved. Goodnight, your majesty."

Hux groaned again in frustration as he was left alone. He doubted he would be getting any sleep tonight.

He was forced to try to stay as still as he could, since whenever he moved his asshole sent waves of sensation through him that was almost unbearable.

He kept the blanket pressed against his face, and every once in a while he drifted off, but not for more than a half hour.


	13. Chapter 13

He was left like that for a week, the Alphas only appearing to feed him and to re-apply the serum. After a week, they moved onto phase two. The masked Alpha approached him, taking him out of his cell and to another part of the facility. He was bound to the wall by his arms with cuffs that were attached to two long chains that were connected to a cranking mechanism. The room was small but had a similar layout to the cell, only this room was closed off and had a door rather than a gate and a small window was in the left corner of the room, but the hay bed and toilet remained the same. The scarred Alpha came in shortly looking the Omega up and down. "I do hope you enjoy these accommodations. Much better than that cold cell, isn't it?"

That week was as torturous as Hux had thought it would be, and he was exhilarated when his heat finally broke.

"Yes, these are better," Hux said. 

"So tell me. What is it that you've learned so far, your majesty?"

"I've learned that this place is horrible," Hux answered stubbornly.

The Alpha was clearly highly unamused and approached the Omega before slapping him, yet again across his face. "You've learned nothing." And with that, he left to prepare the 'lesson' he had in store for him that evening.

Hux gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out at the pain.

When evening fell, and it was meal time, the Alpha came in with a mug of water and a case, saying nothing as he handed the mug off to the Omega. "Drink up. It's only water..."

Hux looked at him a little suspiciously, but he needed a lot of water after his heat so he took it and drank it.

The Alpha watched and took the mug once he was done, setting it aside. He then opened the case and took out a dark, silky cloth. "Hold your head up." He blindfolded the Prince, making sure it was secure, before heading to the crank. He began to wind the chains, which slowly lifted and suspended the Omega from the wall by his arms. Three other Alphas entered the room and surrounded him. "Tell me again, Omega, what it is that you learned here so far?"

Hux hesitated but he did what he said. Being blindfolded was strange, it made him feel vulnerable.

It was uncomfortable when he was suspended by his arms but not painful. He tilted his head when he heard more footsteps, which probably wasn't good.

"I learned that Kylo doesn't care about me, if he sent me here."

"Quite the contrary, Omega. He sent you here so he could enjoy life with you, and clearly, only you. He could have easily taken on a second Omega, and left you in some corridor, forgotten and unwanted, only paying attention to you during your heats. Is that what you want? A life of being bred only to be replaced by someone who could actually make Prince Kylo happy?"

Hux frowned. "Just because he didn't replace me doesn't mean he cares about me. This isn't reconditioning, it's torture."

"Oh, trust me Omega, he cares. You see, he thinks you're at a strict boarding home of sorts where you have a roommate and a warm bed and a support system of sorts, which, in all honesty, is what this place started out as. A home that was a more structured version of the care house with more rules and punishments. But we find that our methods seem to work better than that. By the time we are done with our Omegas, they are crawling back to their Alphas, never wanting to return, so they behave. They just want to feel safe again, which means we have done our job right." He stepped away from the crank and stood in front of the Omega. "Only the Omegas that are wanted get sent here, or else, why would an Alpha spend thousands of dollars for you to be in our care, where they think you are being nurtured and educated, hm?"

"Wait, really?" Hux asked. He was surprised by that. But it did make sense, he hadn't thought Kylo was cruel, or at least not this cruel, especially since all he had done was speak out against him.

"Maybe he does care for me," he said.

"He does, and yet, you can't even to comply with him. Surely he wasn't asking you to do obscure chores or tasks, was he? Did he command you to be a silent, thoughtless bedmate? What was he doing that was so awful to you, that you couldn't try hard enough to at least work with him?"

"He wants me to be submissive all the time, but that's just not me. And he doesn't seem to understand that."

"But did you even try? Did you consider that just like you, he's only acting how he was told, all his life?"

"I did try, but I suppose it wasn't enough."

"Oh, boo hoo. Poor Omega wasn't given authority and rule when he wanted it. You are far from a victim. How many times did he offer to work it out with you? To compromise? How patient has he been with you? Each and every time, he has wanted to be happy with you, why didn't you want to be happy with him?"

Hux scowled. "He did try to work it out with me, but it was at the cost of a part of me. I'm not sure I want to pay that."

"Just how selfish can you be, Omega? Just like the rest of us, he has given up part of his own culture, just so he could marry you! He gave up his right as an Alpha to court his own mate just like his father and his father before him. He's given up his right to freely practice his religion, his right to his first hunt as a mated Alpha because your people think it's cultish and banned it. And now, because he tried various times to work with you, he gave up a lot of respect from his own brothers in arms, because working with you made him the one thing that no ruler, yet alone an Alpha ruler should be. You made him weak. But did he complain to you? Did he blame you for anything?"

"I gave up a lot too, so don't you dare call me selfish. And the religion and hunts are not my doing, they are my fathers and his predecessors. But I meant what I said before, he is a good Alpha. It's not his fault that I'm an awful Omega. But I just... I don't want to be submissive."

The Alpha blinked, almost dumbfounded by the answer. "You mean to tell me, you'd rather go through all of this, than to be more compliant to your Alpha?"

"I didn't know I was going to be tortured. And I thought he would give me more time to get used to my new role."

"You're lucky he was patient with you at all, Omega. But I've had enough of this. Words don't seem to be sinking in, but maybe this will." He went back to his case and distributed supplies to all three of the looming Alphas, and stood back and watched as they began their session. The first one was equipped with a crop, and be began with the Prince's thighs, whipping at them with no grace, or finesse, just pure aggression.

Hux didn't like the sound of that, and he hissed when something painful hit his thigh. He writhed in his bonds and tried to kick at whoever was hitting him.

"Hey, hey now! None of that! Keep that up and you'll be sleeping like that, do you understand? You brought this on yourself, now take it!" He gestured for the Alpha to continue, and he began to whip at his inner thighs, and hips, his swats hitting over the same area before moving onto the next.

Hux bit his lip and nodded, forcing himself to keep still. It hurt badly, and he just hoped it would be over soon.

The Alpha continued to work up and down his body with the crop, hitting his arms, chest, belly and everywhere in between, even daring to swat at his still caged cock until he was scolded against it. He made sure to repetitively hit areas that grew red and sensitive until he was signaled to stop completely. The other Alpha approached him again. "Now, answer me this. Who would protect you from all of this if they could?"

Hux slowly let go of his lip when he was sure he wasn't going to scream, and took a shaky breath. It felt like every part of him was burning. "Kylo would."

"Yes, yes he would. He would take each and every hit and so much more if it meant to protect you, yet something tells me you would still be stubborn to him, am I right?"

His head sagged slightly. The Alpha was right. "I've been taught for most of my life to suppress my instincts, and act like an Alpha. And then one day I just get told to act like an Omega, and I get given to a random Alpha in a kingdom I’m not familiar with. It's not easy."

The Alpha was unphased. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's continue then." The second Alpha joined, whipping him alongside the first, with more vigor.

Hux bit his lip as they started again, but he couldn't stop the little whimpers that he let out. He had thought they were done, why did they have to hit him more, why did he have to be such an awful Omega, why couldn't he have just tried harder? He didn't think he could get through a month of this place without losing himself, and breaking into tiny pieces.

They were signaled to stop again, and once again the Alpha approached him. "And to think, he would take even this to protect you, yet you still wouldn't even try harder for him. Is that fair? Knowing that your role as an Omega is naturally protected by your Alpha? One that would care for and shield you from everything, yet you couldn't even bear more of an effort?"

Hux took a few breaths to collect himself this time. "I... you're right. I should have tried harder."

"You sure should have. Now look at you, here all alone, with only yourself to lick at your wounds. But I'm curious, what would you do if I were to let you go back to your Alpha tonight? Would you bow out gracefully and take your place? Don't lie to me now."

"You wouldn't. And I can't just 'take my place' after acting like an Alpha my whole life. But... I would try harder."

"Not good enough. Again!" He moved out the way, and now all three were whipping him all over his body. Each putting their arm into every swat until it got to the point that they were beating him with the crops and began drawing blood. The Alpha let them continue only for a moment more before he stopped them and pointed them to the door. Once they were gone, he began tending to the Prince's wounds with the remaining supplies in the case. "It's only going to get worse from here, you know..."

"No more," Hux pleaded. This time he couldn't stop from screaming, and he screamed until they finally stopped and he fell limp, hanging from his hands. He flinched slightly when the Alpha started tending his wounds, but that was all he had the energy for.

He finished tending to his wounds, before heading to the crank to letting him down gently. He walked over, lifting him up and carried the Omega to the bed, wrapping a newly scented blanket around him. He left for a moment to refill the water mug and held it to the Prince's lips. "There now. Drink it all and I'll let you be for the night."

Hux’s wrists had started to feel painful, so he was glad he was let down, and carried to bed. He probably wouldn't have had the strength to make it himself. He nodded and opened his mouth to drink the water.

"Good boy, that's it. Now get some rest. I'll be leaving you be tomorrow, but I will come to ask you questions and check your wounds. The goal isn't to kill you after all. Use that time to think and reflect." And with that, the Alpha got up and left the Omega in the dark.

Hux let out a breath of relief at that, to have a day without torture was much needed. He was exhausted and he fell asleep as soon as the Alpha had left, Kylo’s scent helping to comfort him.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, a full breakfast of tea, sausage, eggs and toast were served. Just as they weren't trying to kill him, they weren't trying to starve him either. Not on purpose at least. The Alpha soon came in after the tray was delivered with the same case as last night. "Good morning, your highness. How are you feeling?"

Hux groaned with pain when he woke up. His whole body was throbbing painfully, and his arms were sore from supporting his body weight. The food smelled amazing, though, and he forced himself to stand up and grab it. He had barely started eating before the Alpha came in. "Awful," he said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Ah, as expected then. Maybe a good morning meal will help with that. You can keep eating, but I am going to start looking you over, alright? I'm here to help you feel better today to prepare you for later.”

Hux nodded, and kept eating. He did want to feel better, and he didn't want his wounds to get infected. But he really didn’t want to know what else they had in store for him.

Thankfully, most of the wounds were on his torso so he didn't have to disturb him from eating too often. When he was done cleaning and bandaging them up, he pulled a bottle of ointment form his case. "This may sting a bit, but it will warm you muscles and relieve any soreness. Tell me where it hurts the most."

Hux nodded, finishing up his piece of sausage before he spoke. "Definitely my thighs."

The Alpha nodded, and got to work, massaging the ointment into his thighs, trying to be careful around any bandaged wounds. "What have you learned Omega?"

Hux hissed a little when the Alpha rubbed the ointment into his thighs. He sighed. "I learned that Kylo does care for me. And I should try harder."

"Hmm. A better answer-" He began rubbing the ointment into the other thigh, giving it the same careful treatment. "-but not quite the one we want just yet. We still have some work to do with you, Omega."

"I'm sure you do," Hux said with a tired sigh. He just wanted to go back to Kylo, and away from these awful Alphas.

He moved on to his arms. "You know, I have an Omega at home. Pregnant with twins. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. It's like they're glowing brighter with each passing day. That could be you too, you know."

Hux was surprised by that revelation. How could he torture Omegas like this when he had one he loved? "I hope you treat your Omega better than the ones here. And... I know I have to bear heirs for Kylo. And I will. That doesn't mean I like it, though."

The Alpha furrowed his brow. "Of course I treat them well. I care for them to the moon and back and... I couldn't imagine laying a hand on them. And you say the same things they did when they were your age. They didn't want a mate or to have children. Just wanted to nest with their friends and wander barefoot through the hills and have a life of their own. Now, just the other night they claimed that they wouldn't have their life any other way. That what we have is their happiness. That's how I know I'm actually doing something right in this world."

"You are only doing one thing right, though. Torturing Omegas is wrong; can't you see that?"

"Well, no one is perfect." He moved on to the other arm. "We do what we have to to keep the family housed and fed."

Hux frowned. "Does your Omega know about this?"

"They hate it. We don't talk about it."

"Ah, so not everything is perfect. Too bad."

"I never said it was. I know my demons all too well, Omega."

"Are you done now? I thought you said you'd leave me alone."

"You watch what you say, Omega. Ever hear the term 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'?"

"I have," Hux said reluctantly, finishing his breakfast.

He stared at the Omega for a moment. "I can see why he sent you away. You're irksome."

"I am sure I must come off that way since I'm an Omega. If I was an Alpha I wouldn't be."

"No, not even other Alphas communicate with each other like that. You've got a bad attitude and an air of arrogance akin to that of a spoiled child."

Hux huffed. "Forgive me for not being kind to my torturers."

"Something tells me that you just aren't a kind person. What was the last nice thing you've done, Omega?"

"You're right that I'm not a very nice person. But I went to see an Omega boy who presented in front of me and Kylo. He wanted to be an Alpha so badly, and I felt for him."

The Alpha snorted and raised a brow in amusement. "So you're only nice to other Omegas that you can relate to then?"

"Mostly. I don't have any sympathy for Alphas. But I do feel for Omegas, even if they don't want to be Alphas. Omegas have a hard life."

"With all due respect, I have to say that whether or not an Omega's life is hard is rather subjective." With that, he gathered his supplies in his case and headed towards the door. "In any case, you don't need sympathy to be kind, your majesty." And then he left, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Hux watched him leave with a frown, and laid on his bed. It was uncomfortable, but not as painful after the Alpha had treated his wounds. He didn't have anything to do but lay there, so he did, drifting into sleep every so often.

The only other person to interact with him that night was the masked Alpha that served him his dinner of smoked meat, soft bread and a mug of water. When the morning came, the Alpha came in with a big smile. "Are you ready for day two, Omega?"

Hux groaned and turned on his side so he was facing away from the Alpha. "No."

"Come on. Up with you. You even said so yourself that you could have tried harder to possibly avoid this. You've only done this to yourself, Omega."

"Nothing I have done deserves this," Hux said, forcing himself to stand and face the Alpha with a mixture of weariness and wariness on his face. "What are we doing today?"

"I'm glad you asked." The Alpha turned to the door. "Come on in, boys!" The three Alphas from before entered the room, only this time, they too were masked. "Surely you remember the fine men that helped with your reconditioning the other night."

Hux resisted the very strong urge to step back. "I do."

"Well today, they are going to be joining us again. I hope you don't mind." He turned to one of the Alphas and pointed to the crank. "Go on and pull him up." The Alpha followed orders and began winding the crank until the Prince was barely able to touch the ground with the tip of his toes, his arms positioned above his head. "Now, Omega. What will you do when you return home to your Alpha."

Hux couldn't really support himself with his feet, and he knew his arms were going to be sore again. "I'll probably tell him that I missed him, first. It will be a long time without seeing my mate."

"Do you really though? Do you miss him despite everything?"

"I mean, he is my mate, and it feels wrong to be separated from him for so long. Even if he annoys me sometimes, and I don't agree with all his views."

"Fair enough. Then what? How would your behavior change? I need to be convinced that we should let you go, Omega. I can't do that if you are just going to revert back to old ways."

Hux was fairly certain his behavior wouldn't change, or at least not much, but he could lie. "I would be more submissive." That was what they wanted, right?

The Alpha blinked. "You're a terrible lair, and are foolish to think I wouldn't know that you are lying. Do you take me for a fool? Do you think this facility would turn out good results if Omegas could lie their way through the process?"

Hux frowned and didn't respond to the Alpha’s questions. It looked like he was going to have to endure whatever torture they had for today.

"I was hoping to maybe let you off easy if you could do this right, but clearly, I was wrong in assuming that you may be getting better." He looked to the masked Alpha closest to him. "Go get the case and the pot. One should already be lit." He moved so that he was in front of the Omega. "Do you enjoy this? You must if you insist on being so stubborn."

"Of course I don't enjoy it. But I'm a stubborn person, and if you want to break me you'll have to work hard."

"I have to say your majesty, there is a fine line between being stubborn, and being a buffoon." The door opened again and the Alpha came in with the case and what looked to be a metal lined cart with a bed of red hot coals. On the coals was a pot with multiple stones. "And buffoonery is upon you."

Hux looked warily at the case the Alpha brought in. He was sure it would be painful somehow, and he tried to prepare himself.

The Alpha opened the case, and fetched out a pair of thin gloves and a bottle of oil - the same oil that made the Omega's hole sensitive in hopes of driving him mad through his heat. He poured the oil over the Omega’s chest, arms, and legs and even the bottom of his feet, making sure to rub it in well. "You may feel a bit odd at first, but you'll soon forget about the sensation. No, what I have for you today..." He took of his gloves carefully before reaching in the pot and grabbing an egg sized stone. "Thermal stones. As you may know, it's rather cold here in the North, and some of us that work outside need to keep warm. That's where these come in handy. They are just on the verge of being a bit too warm, but the heat stays in the stone for hours. Amazing, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Hux said

The Alpha raised a brow. "Only suppose? Do you have a better method then, Omega? If so, I'm sure we'd all love to hear it."

"No, the stones are a good idea, I just doubt that all you're going to do is warm me up."

"You'd be correct." The Alpha smiled and turned to the other Alphas. "Go on then. Have your fun with him." The Alphas wasted no time and gathering the stones. They started with one, right on the Omega's chest, watching for his reaction.

Hux hissed in pain at the feeling of the stone on his chest, screwing his face up. That burned.

When the Alpha pulled the stone away, there was simply a red patch of flushed skin. No burn. No marks. Only what would be left if something moderately warm was held against the skin. The Alpha then pressed two stones to him, one back on the chest, the other on his side. He gestured for the other Alphas to join him, each bearing two stones. Two were on the bottom of his feet, one was on his inner thigh, and one on his balls.

Hux panted when the Alpha removed the stone. Then he grimaced again when he felt two more. He shrieked when he felt the ones on the sensitive parts of his body, and started writhing in pain.

"Oh, what's the matter, Omega? Can't stand a bit of heat? You should really try not to lie if you can't take the repercussions. Now, are you going to lie to me again?"

"N-no, I won't, I won't. Please stop."

"And just what will happen if I stop? You won't stop being stubborn, right? No, I've got to try harder if I want to break you, you've said so yourself. Maybe the stones aren't enough? I think you can take more." He kept his eyes on the Omega as he left the room, almost immediately coming back in with a bucket. He reached in and grabbed a small piece of ice. He held it up in front of the Omega before trailing it down his chest.

Hux resisted the urge to say he would stop, since they would know it was a lie and punish him more. "No, no, not more!" he exclaimed, but the Alpha didn't listen to him, as expected. He hissed as the ice was put on his chest.

He continued rubbing the ice down his chest until it melted, before looking to the other Alphas. He tilted his head towards the ice and stood back, watching them get freshly heated stones and a handful ice before reassuming the position and placed both the stones and the ice all over the Omega's body. "Now, I wonder what it will be that will break you. You've made a mistake in challenging me, your highness."

Hux got a brief moment of respite before they were back again and he screamed, it was too much, the burning and freezing sensations all over his body. "P-please stop, please. I'm sorry."

"Why should I? You're not willing to break; you've lied to me and I'm not causing you any real bodily harm. If you can give me one good reason, I will stop."

Hux tried to think through the pain. "I won't lie to you again."

"You're not here because you are a liar, Omega. Granted this is partially punishment for it, but there's a bigger picture here. Try again."

"I-I'll try to be better," he said. "Not as stubborn."

"Not good enough, Omega! I think we have all had enough of you claiming you'll try just so go back to old habits as if nothing happened. I won't let you off the hook so easily this time. Final chance to try to convince me, or else we will be here all night."

"I... I... I don't know, what do you want?!"

The Alpha snarled, striking him across the face. "For you to not raise your voice at me, for one. And you said so yourself, I've got to break you. You can't just 'try', as you say, to be better and then go on as you were. No. And if I were to let that happen, well then, I wouldn't be worthy of this job. No, I produce results, and if you're smart, Omega, you'll start giving them to me."

"You're right, Alpha," Hux said, looking down at the ground.

The Alpha rolled his eyes. "I know I'm right. The question is, what are we going to do about it? I've still got two weeks with you, Omega and at this rate, you'll be biting off more than you can chew. Is all of this really worth not submitting? If the Prince is anything like I remember, I'm sure he's not asking you to be a silent sex doll or anything, even though he very well could."

"No, I suppose it's not worth being stubborn." If his father could see him right now he would be so ashamed, but Hux couldn't take it anymore.

Sighing, he shooed the other Alphas away. They took the stones and bucket of ice away as the other Alpha walked toward the crank, letting the Omega down. He'd had enough for one night.

Hux let out a breath of relief when he felt the other Alphas take the stones away. He rubbed his wrists when he was let down. "Thank you," he said quietly.

He walked over to the Omega, helping him to his bed again, placing the still scented blanket over top of him. "There we go. Would you like some water before you go to sleep?"

Hux pulled the blanket up to his face so he could smell Kylo’s scent better, and shook his head. "No, I’m all right."

"Alright then. Get some rest. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow," he said reluctantly.

The Alpha walked off, taking the lantern that lit up the room with him, leaving the Omega in the dark. He debated if he should go through with what he had planned for tomorrow, after tonight's events, and ultimately decided that it would be for the best. The Omega needed to learn.

Hux fell asleep rather quickly, he was exhausted after the torture, and Kylo’s scent helped, even though it was nothing like having him here.


	15. Chapter 15

The Alpha came in the next morning with a cup of tea and a bowl of beef stew. "Rise and shine, Omega. It's time to eat."

Hux stirred when he heard the Alpha’s voice. He half wanted to just sleep for the whole day, but he forced himself to get out of bed and take the food from the Alpha.

He watched the Omega take the tray, watching him with interest. In his stew was his next form of conditioning. A dissolved tablet of something that once again, wasn't quite legal that would make the Omega feel like his bond with his Alpha has been broken. The feeling of his Alpha denouncing the bond and leaving him. A very possible fate if the Omega kept up with his antics.

Hux ate his breakfast slowly, drinking the tea. He didn't know why the Alpha was watching him eat, he didn't usually. He finished and stood up to hand the tray to the Alpha when he felt something ripping in his chest, and he fell to his knees with a cry of shock, the tray falling and spilling the remnants of his tray all over the ground. It felt physical, but... not, at the same time.

The Alpha was soon by his side, brows knitted in false concern. "What's the matter Omega?"

Hux shook his head frantically. "I... I don't know. I felt something..." He looked over at his bed, hoping it wasn't what he suspected. He stood up and grabbed the blanket from the bed, lifting it up so he could smell it. It smelled like Kylo, but not the same. It didn't comfort him anymore; it didn't smell like his Alpha. Just an Alpha.

He looked shocked and hurt. "He... he wouldn't do this already?" he asked shakily, mostly talking to himself. "Not without giving me more of a chance?"

"Do what? What's going on?" He knew exactly what was going on, but he needed to milk the situation before revealing it was simply a simulation, not an actual bond breakage.

"I... I think Kylo broke our bond," Hux said, fiddling with the blanket, and sitting on the bed heavily. "I don't understand..." He tried to fight the tears.

"Already? Without bothering to see if you were worth another chance? Perhaps he thought you were going to continue being a bad Omega to him? Maybe he thinks you're no longer worth his time. Perhaps he's already mating another Omega that is sweet and tender to him. I think he deserves that much after having to put up with you."

Hux half agreed with the Alpha. Kylo deserved somebody like that. But at the same time, the thought of Kylo with another Omega made him green with jealousy.

"Does it hurt? Knowing that your Alpha has given up on you? Thinking he has someone new in what was your place in his bed? Someone that might actually want to give him children because they care about him, not because it was simply their duty?"

"Of course it hurts!" Hux exclaimed, finally feeling a tear run down his cheek. He took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's not your fault."

The Alpha understood the Omega was in an emotional state and didn't give much of a reaction to his outburst. "If you could go back knowing what you know now, would you change your behavior?"

"Of course I would," Hux said sadly. "I was cold and rude to him, just because I was feeling insecure." He sighed heavily. "But it's too late now."

"That is where you are wrong Omega. You can still fix things, if you really wanted to."

"But if he broke our bond that means he gave up on me."

"He didn't break your bond, Omega. It was a simulation. The pain and effects will wear off in an hour or so, then you'll be able smell him and so forth again. I hope this has taught you a lesson."

Hux just stared at the Alpha, not sure whether to be angry or relieved. He settled for a mixture of the two, letting out a sigh of relief that Kylo hadn't given up on him. "It definitely has," he said curtly.

The Alpha gathered the dishes and the tray before heading towards the door. "It's still very much a possibility, Omega. He will only take so much before enough is enough. You don't have to be bonded to be married. Remember that."

Hux frowned and sat on his bed, still holding his blanket, just staring at the floor. He sat like that for most of the day, thinking.

When supper time came around, another tray was brought in. This time it was bread and a cut of grilled meat with a mug of water. "There's nothing in this. I promise." He set the tray next to the Omega and joined him in sitting. "Tell me what's on your mind."

He looked up when the Alpha walked in. "Good," he said. "I've been thinking about what I can do to fix things with Kylo. To make things better. I want to be happy, and I want him to be happy."

He handed the Omega the tray. "And just how do you plan on doing that? It seems like you two want two different things, which is the exact reason you're here."

"Kylo deserves someone submissive and caring, like you said. I want to try to be that for him, so he doesn't have to look elsewhere."

"You may want to do that, but the question is, can you? Are you really ready to give up that part of you for the sake of your bond?"

Hux shook his head. "I'm really not sure."

"Well, your effort will be rather shit if it's not what you really want. He will sense that you're unhappy, you know. Then that will turn into him hating himself for not making you happy and things will be awkward and it will be a mess and all of this will be for nothing."

Hux sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of that. That's why you'll have to break me if you want any real results."

The Alpha sighed and turned to the Omega, cupping his cheek and gently turning his face so that he could look at him. "And you're positive this is the only way for you?"

Hux looked into the Alpha's eyes. "Yes, I’m sure. It's not natural for me to be submissive."

He ran his thumb over the Prince's cheek. "That's where you are wrong, my dear Omega. You were born with submission in your bones. It runs through your veins whether you know it or not." His hand left the Omega's face, and he undid the shackles around his wrists. "Come with me." He stood and headed towards the door.

Hux knew he was partially right. He stood and followed the Alpha.

Whilst in the halls, the Alpha came across a fresh bin of laundry and handed the Prince a pair of loose cotton pants for decency, and took him up two flights of steps so that they reached the roof of the facility. He headed towards the edge that faced a wide, open field that was peppered with a few trees here and there, and opened a sack containing a contracted looking scope. He extended it and began looking around until he spotted them. The sneaky couple that were by all means breaking the rules. The Alpha was freshly 17 and in training to work at the reconditioning center. The Omega, 16 had just finished their training as a healer and guide for the new Omegas at the care home. They were passionately kissing in the field where they thought they were sure no one could see them. Looking at the Prince, he handed them the scope and pointed him in the right direction. "Tell me what you see."

Hux put the pants on gratefully. He never thought he would be grateful to have clothes.

He inhaled the fresh air. It was still cold for him, and he shivered, but it wasn't too bad.

He took the scope from the Alpha and looked at the couple. "A young couple kissing. Probably not supposed to be, if they're way out here."

"What else?" The young Omega bore his neck to his Alpha, letting them scent him and place gentle kisses along his jaw as his hand began reaching up his robes. The Omega let out a gasp and clung to his Alpha as he spread his legs, eager to take what his Alpha was going to give to him.

"They look like they might have sex, which would be very uncomfortable on the ground."

"You're missing the point, Omega. I didn't bring you up here just to watch two sneaky teenagers mess around. You see how the Omega completely trusts and submits to his Alpha? How he does it naturally without question? You have that inside of you too. That's the instinct you were born with, your majesty."

Hux did see that. "I know you're right. It's just my father trained me so I would suppress it. And I've been suppressing it my whole life. It's not easy for me to go into that state."

The Alpha immediately got an idea that might just work if all was planned out correctly. He took the scope back and put it away, leaving the couple to enjoy their privacy. He gestured for the Omega to follow him back downstairs where he put the shackles back on the Prince. "This is where I leave you for the night. Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Hux nodded and followed the Alpha downstairs, holding his hands out for the shackles reluctantly.

He got into bed after that and fell asleep quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, the Alpha came in with a basket that was looped into his arm, along with a sack and a tray of breakfast. "Alright, Omega. Before we move into week three, I have a test for you. Let's see just how rooted your father's training is." He set the tray down and presented the Omega with the basket. It was covered with a small, pink blanket, and when it was pulled back, a baby girl was revealed. She had fiery red hair and dark eyes. "Everything you need to care for her is in the bag. Throw soiled cloths down the toilet chute. And be careful. How you do on this test will effect the last two weeks of reconditioning, Omega."

Hux sat up when the Alpha walked in, and froze when he saw the baby, looking very uncomfortable. "Wait. I don't know how to care for a child. You can't just leave her with me."

The Alpha simply blinked. "Use your instincts. They'll guide you through it." The Alpha headed for the door. "Try not to kill her, and try not to get too attached. Have a good day, Omega." And with that he left. The child looked up to the Prince with big, curious eyes, almost as if she was expecting something.

Hux got out of bed and slowly approached the child. He crouched in front of her. "Hello," he said, not sure what to do.

She cooed at him and reached out towards him, wanting to touch the brightly colored hair of the person in front of her. Meanwhile, the Alpha stood outside the door, keeping guard in case things got out if hand. This was his own daughter after all, and doing this was beyond risky.

Hux assumed that meant she wanted to be held, so he picked her up carefully. He knew how to hold a baby from watching the nanny hold his little brother. He cradled her in his arms, and smelled the distinctive smell of baby. He could tell it wasn't his baby from the smell, but he did still feel the underlying urge to care for her.

She rested against his shoulder and reached for his hair, gently grabbing the red locks and letting it slide through her fingers. She continued to coo as if she was making a commentary of sorts about the quality of his hair and how she was being held.

"I hope you don't present as an Omega, little one," he said quietly.

Of course she couldn't understand him, so she settled on relaxing and closing her eyes, having enough for the moment and ready for a nap.

Hux put her gently back into the basket. 

She was far from having that and as soon as she was put down, she began to whine at the loss of contact.

Hux sighed and picked her up again. "It's all right," he said.

She calmed down as she was held, and cooed at him before settling back down and closing her eyes again.

Hux supposed he wasn't going to be able to put her down, so he sat on his bed and held her with one hand while he ate with the other.

He looked up at the Alpha who was watching them. "What's her name?"

The Alpha straightened up, not expecting to be addressed. "Camilla. Her name is Camilla. My Omega named her. Quite frankly if it were up to me, she would have been Bryn. A strong name for a strong girl."

Hux considered that for a moment. "Yes, I think I like Bryn better, as well." He stood slowly so he wouldn't disturb Camilla and handed his empty tray to the Alpha.

The Alpha couldn't help but to smile at the sight of his sleeping pup. "I can already tell she'll be a strong Alpha. She got a firm grip and strong lungs, just like I did when I was her size."

"I hope you're right," Hux said, walking back over to the bed and sitting down. There was really no way to tell what she would present as, especially this young. The Alpha was probably just hoping she would take after him. "Is she your only child?"

"For now. Got a few more coming soon. We're hoping for twins this time."

"I'm sure that will be good for you two," Hux said, running a hand over Camilla's back.

"You look good like this, you know. I can only imagine what you'd look like with pups of your own."

Hux decided to take that as a compliment. "I can't imagine that at all. It seems so strange."

"It will at first, but when you know that they are yours and they will be the ones that carry your legacy and... When they look at you with joy and curiosity it just... As soon as I held her, I knew I loved her." The baby girl began to fidget as she became hungry. She began to whine until it came to full on wailing as she demanded to be fed.

Hux thought he might be able to see that. He rocked Camilla and then looked confused when she started to cry. He lifted her and smelled, but she didn't stink so she must be hungry.

He carried her over to the bag the Alpha had brought and looked inside for a bottle. He found one and held it up to her lips.

"Surreal, isn't it? Knowing her life is completely in your hands... They have so much life but it can just as easily be taken away if you aren't careful."

"Yes, it’s... strange. You must trust me, to give her to me. Or at least my instincts."

Camilla finished her bottle, but continued to suckle on the tip for the sake of comfort.

"I'm doing this to prove a point. Much like when I took you onto the roof to show you what you have in you, this is to bring it out." He sighed and reached for the door. "Now, I have duties to attend to for a while. Got some fresh meat to tenderize. If I sense any distress from her, her dama will sense it tenfold and have both of our asses, yeah?"

Hux felt a wave of sympathy for the 'fresh meat'.

"I would never hurt her," Hux assured him. "She might not be mine, but... I still feel like I need to take care of her."

"Good. I'll be back in a bit." He took one last glance at his daughter before closing the door behind him. This had better work...


End file.
